The Return Of The Dark Mark: Morsmordre!
by Aardvark The First
Summary: After the return of Voldemort and the Deatheaters how does this effect the students? Will Rachel end up with Percy Weasley?
1. The Events At Diagon Alley!

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and everything you don't belongs to us!**

**Chapter 1: The Events At Diagon Alley!**

It was a lovely, sunny day in London even though people's moods didn't necessarily reflect the weather. A teenage girl was storming around in her room in a wizard pub called the Leaky Cauldron because her owl knocked her Butterbeer over her Potions homework. There was a loud honk and she ran downstairs to the front door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"_Hi Rachel."_

A girl from inside the Knight Bus called to her. The girl standing in the doorway of the pub was Rachel, a now fourth year Gryffindor student at Hogwarts. She had brown/black hair, green/brown eyes and stood at about 5 foot 4. She had had quite a traumatic life, at the age of 5; her muggle mother was killed by her husband, Rachel's father, as he had become a Deatheater, after which he was sent to Azkaban. She was sent to live at a muggle orphanage, but had recently left. She had come into her powers of molecular combustion and the ability to freeze time at the age of 11, just before she left for Hogwarts where her life picked up. After 3 years at Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts was easily her best lesson and in her second year she had been picked for the Quidditch team for the position of Chaser. Rachel had learnt how to control her emotions from a young age, some see this as her being emotionally detached but when her mother or her friends are criticised she becomes violent and unstable.

The girl who had called to Rachel fell out of the Knight Bus looking incredibly green.

"_Hi Clare. You look well." _

This was Clare who had long brown hair, hazel eyes, stood at 5 foot 6 and was a fifth year Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts. Clare had also had quite traumatic life. Her father had been killed when she was 2 by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Clare had lived with her younger brother Harry and their mother Lily at Godrics Hollow Cottage. Clare had come into her empathic powers at the age of 12. In her 4 years at Hogwarts Clare's favourite lesson was Charms and had been picked for the position of Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Clare has always been known for her peacekeeping skills and the ability to be cool in a crisis unless her younger brother is in trouble.

Following Clare out of the bus was her younger brother Harry who was due to start his fourth year at Hogwarts with Rachel in a week's time. He had black messy hair, emerald green eyes, black round glasses and a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightening bolt. He stood at 5 foot 9.

"_Get out of the way Harry."_ said a girl's voice from inside the bus.

This was Amy, a Gryffindor student due to start her fourth year at Hogwarts with Harry and Rachel. She had bright pink hair although this wasn't her natural hair colour, dark brown eyes and stood at 5 foot 7. Her mother was killed by Voldemort when she was 1 years old. She still lives with her father Sirius Black. Her best lesson at Hogwarts was Transfiguration as she had been born a Metamorphmagus. Amy had the tendency to let her mouth run at a mile a minute and half the time spoke without thinking, a trait from her father.

Following Amy out of the bus came Kirsti, a now fifth year Slytherin student. She had shoulder length light brown hair, blue/grey eyes and was 5 foot 6. She was Clare and Harry's cousin for her deceased father was James Potter's brother. Her best lesson was Potions, whether or not this was due to favouritism from her Potions teacher and head of her house Professor Snape, nobody knows. One of Kirsti's strengths is that she can talk herself out of anything, but regularly causes arguments because she always thinks she's right.

"_There is a surprise for you lot inside."_ said Rachel as she led them into the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting at one of the tables was a woman with red hair and green eyes, this was Lily Potter. Sitting next to her was a man with black hair and an air of casual elegance around him, this was Sirius Black. Sitting opposite them was a man with a purple bowler hat and a serious expression.

"_What are you guys doing here?"_ asked Amy with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"_What a nice way to greet your father, Amy." _came Sirius' reply.

"_No I didn't mean it like that." _said Amy.

"_We just had to make safety checks before you arrived and to sort out our rooms."_ said Lily.

"_Your rooms? Surely the Deatheaters won't attack here." _said Clare.

"_You can never be too careful." _growled Moody.

"_Hmm sounds like home." _said Kirsti.

"_You won't even know we were here" _said Sirius "_just a couple of rules you must abide by. They are _

_1 –DON'T leave Diagon Alley._

_2 – No going into Knockturn Alley._

_3 – Let any of us know where you are at ALL times._

_Any questions?"_

"_First stop. Gringotts." _Rachel declared as they left the Leaky Cauldron the next morning. Gringotts was a huge building at the end of Diagon Alley. They made their way to Gringotts and noticed that Lily, Sirius and Moody kept walking up a down the Alley keeping an eye on them. Gringotts had large front doors that opened automatically as they got close to them. After numerous visits to numerous vaults, everyone emerged from the bank feeling rather ill and Clare was the same colour she was when she got off the Knight Bus.

The first shop they went to was Flourish and Blotts to buy their new schoolbooks, Amy, Rachel and Harry bought _The Standard Book of Spells, grade 4_ by Miranda Goshawk. Clare and Kirsti bought _The Standard Book of Spells, grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhad. Rachel also bought _Most Potent Potions,_ _The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts _and _Death Omens: What to do when you know the worst is coming. _Kirsti also bought _Basic hexes for the busy and vexed_. Clare also bought _Where there's a wand there's a way_. Amy bought _Fowl or Foul? A study of Hippogriff brutality_. The next shop they went to the joke shop where they came across the Weasley twins and a dungbomb battle ensued, which resulted in a few angry parents and shopkeeper, and a few smelly kids. The next stop was Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Lily bought Harry and Clare a Firebolt each, Sirius bought Amy a Firebolt, Danielle Kirsti's mother bought her a Firebolt and Rachel bought herself a Nimbus 2001. They then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where they bought their school robes. The next stop was the Apothecary to buy their potion ingredients and Kirsti and Rachel had to be pulled out of the shop. They then went to buy their school quills and ink from the Stationary Store. They spent a lot of time completing their homework at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

On the Wednesday of that week Rachel opened the Daily Prophet and discovered to her horror that her father had escaped from the top wizard prison, Azkaban, with Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. After reading this Rachel ranted and raved for half an hour and nearly blew up half of the pub. With this escape Mad-Eye Moody became even more uptight with security and announced that the group would now have a curfew and that they would have to be back at the Leaky Cauldron by 6pm.

The next day Rachel, feeling incredibly restricted, decided to sneak off to Knockturn Alley to buy a book from Borgin and Burkes. She returned at 5.30pm and met the others and went to the Junk Shop, totally forgetting the curfew. At 6.01pm the two-way mirror that belonged to Amy began to shout from inside her bag. She got it out and found Sirius who had the other half of the mirror, beetroot red, shouting for them to return to the Leaky Cauldron. The group were then shouted at for a further hour when they returned and were forbidden to leave the Leaky Cauldron until 1st September, when they would leave for Kings Cross Station. This did not stop them from causing mischief. Rachel would freeze the room from under Harry's invisibility cloak and the group would put drops of different potions into other people's drinks. After fifteen minutes most of the people in the room would either sprout twice the usual amount of hair, loose their voice, shrink to half their normal size and age, or sing uncontrollably. Once again they were shouted at for another half an hour, however Sirius was silently laughing because of the potion that he was given took away his voice. Kirsti would also get told off a lot because she kept losing her toad called Gobble, for example one of the guests found it croaking in her bath whilst she was in it, claiming she originally thought it was a bar of soap, until she picked it up.


	2. First Night Back At Hogwarts!

Chapter 2: First Night Back At Hogwarts! 

It was 1st September, the group was finally allowed to leave the Leaky Cauldron. Moody informed them that they would not be flying to Kings Cross, much to their annoyance, but that the Ministry of Magic had provided cars. Once at Kings Cross Station Amy now with blue hair, Rachel, Harry and Kirsti proceeded to start racing trolleys down the platforms, Amy sat on the trolley as Harry pushed, Rachel pushed Kirsti, as Clare was the referee. Once Kirsti had given up Rachel decided to just push it at high speeds and didn't anticipate the bump in the platform. She flipped over the trolley and landed on the floor and which then caused Amy and Harry to run into her. A highly-strung Moody once again yelled at them.

After they had stopped laughing they managed to get through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express, after hysterically laughing at Rachel as she fell over trying to board the train. Harry went off to a compartment and joined Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George.

Amy, Clare, Rachel and Kirsti sat in the next compartment and two hours into the journey were rudely interrupted by some third year Slytherins. One of these insulted Kirsti's father and in retaliation she hexed him, which resulted in his face to cover with warts. He then hexed Kirsti causing her hair to turn into a green Afro which began falling out in clumps. Clare managed to restore it as the food trolley approached. The consequence of this was a huge food fight and a bewitched pumpkin pasty that continuously bounced back and forth off of Malfoy's head.

Amy quickly ran next door and borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. Rachel, Clare and Amy then, under the cloak, went to the Prefect's compartment where Clare and Kirsti were supposed to be sitting as they were Prefects, but they had decided to sit with their friends instead and threw dungbombs at them. They then ran back to their carriage and Rachel froze the Prefects while they sorted out a game of chess and then unfroze them.

"_Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts."_ Dumbledore said an hour later after they had finally arrived at Hogwarts. _"Firstly there will Careers Advisory talks with the heads of their houses for all fifth years. Secondly I would like to introduce 2 new teachers. First I would you to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin who has taken up the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." _Lupin stood up and bowed to his weak applause and Snape sat there glowering. Snape's expression got worse when Rachel, Amy and Harry jumped up and down on the benches cheering, whilst Clare sat there at the Ravenclaw table looking humiliated.

"Second I would like to inform you all that the position of Care of Magical Creatures teacher has been filled by our very own Rubeus Hagrid."

Hagrid stood up to take a bow and proceeded to knock the entire table over as he stood up.

"_Unfortunately due to dodgy times I have to restrict you to not leaving your dormitories unless you are going to your lesson. But for now stuff your faces."_

It was now midnight in the Gryffindor commonroom and Rachel and Amy had just sent their owls Serenity and Cliodne to Clare and Kirsti to tell them to meet them outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Fifteen minutes later they sneaked into the classroom and found Lupin preparing his class plans.

"_What on earth are you lot doing sneaking around the castle at this time of night. Did you not hear Professor Dumbledore?" _said Lupin

"_We just wanted to say hi." _said Clare innocently _"and to see how you are."_

"_You should not be sneaking around the school so late. If your parents knew they would have you home straight away." _replied Lupin.

"_Ok we're sorry." _said Rachel.

"_Ok but don't do it again. I did need to talk to you lot anyway. Dumbledore has arranged for me to teach you extra Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, and Professor Snape has been told to teach you Occulumency."_ said Lupin.

"_Fantastic." _Amy said sarcastically.

"_Oh do you really think so too."_ said Rachel excitedly.

"_I'll accompany you back to your commonrooms. Stay under the cloak and don't get any ideas about running off because I'll know whether you're there or not." _said Lupin.


	3. The Impending Potions Lesson!

Chapter 3: The Impending Potions Lesson! 

The next day Rachel and Amy now with black hair resembling her fathers had their first transfiguration lesson of the year. Professor McGonagall was trying to teach them how to turn Ravens into candleholders. Amy managed it on her first try, with a swish of her 11 inch, Willow and Phoenix feather wand. Rachel managed it on her second attempt with her 14 inch, Yew and Hungarian Horntail Dragon heartstring. Hermione on the other hand wasn't having much luck as by the end of the lesson her candleholder still had black wings and flew around the room squawking, until it crashed into the wall and Professor McGonagall nearly started to cry because it was her favourite Raven.

Whilst this was going on Clare and Kirsti were in their Ancient Runes class. This was taught by Professor Wronski. This had a been a very boring lesson as they had spent half of it asleep at the back of the classroom, while Professor Wronski rambled on about reading and pronouncing ancient runes. The only bit of excitement happened when Peeves the poltergeist came in and wrote rude words on the black board, left it spinning and zoomed out the room blowing raspberries.

At lunchtime in the Great Hall Amy and Rachel were telling Kirsti and Clare about their Transfiguration lesson and were worrying about their impending Potions lesson. Professor Snape attempted to teach the class about the Shrinking potion. Amy and Rachel didn't pay attention whilst Snape was giving all the boring details about the instructions on how to do this potion because they already knew how to do it due to their time at the Leaky Cauldron. They were the first to complete the potion perfectly, even before the Slytherins much to Snape's annoyance. Snape grudgingly gave them top marks for the potion but took 10 points from Gryffindor for being know-it-all's.

After the dinner feast Rachel, Amy and Harry made their way to the Quidditch pitch for Quidditch practice. Oliver Wood, the keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was already there pacing up and down the pitch. They were shortly joined by the Beaters Fred and George and the other Chaser, fifth year Katie Bell. Amy and Harry were showing off their Firebolts and Rachel her Nimbus 2001. Oliver nearly wept with happiness because both Slytherin and Ravenclaw only had one Firebolt each, whereas Gryffindor had two. They were also joined by Professor McGonagall who was happy about the chance of winning third year running Madame Hooch and Professor Lupin who said Harry flew like his father.


	4. Off To Hogsmeade!

Chapter 4: Off To Hogsmeade! 

It was the first Saturday of term, which meant that it was the first trip to Hogsmeade. Security was now tighter than usual so even more teachers accompanied them, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Hagrid went.

The first shop Amy with purple hair Rachel, Clare and Kirsti went to was Zonko's Joke Shop. They stocked up on dungbombs, stink pellets and Dr Fillibuster's Fireworks. They then ran into Fred and George who were appalled that they hadn't been to see them first but were also bogged down with Zonko's bags themselves. Rachel asked if they had any Skiving Snackboxes and said if they didn't give them to her half price she'd tell Mrs Weasley. They promptly gave her them, including some extras.

They then went to Honeydukes Sweetshop, to buy loads of Chocolate Frogs, firstly because they're tasty and secondly because Clare was obsessed with collecting the wizard cards. They also bought Fizzing Whizzbees, Levitating Sherbet Balls and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Rachel scurried off to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to buy some colour changing ink and new quills.

They then all went to the Hog's Head to have a drink of Butterbeer, they didn't even bother trying to get into the Three Broomsticks because it contained all the teachers. Clare didn't trust the food in the Hog's Head so she suggested that they went to Madam Puddifoot's Café for lunch.

After lunch they went to the Post Office because Amy wanted to send a letter to Tonks, one of her Godmothers, Clare wanted to send a letter to her mother and Rachel wanted to send in the answers to the Quibbler crossword, which Amy thought was very boring!

After this they went to Dervish and Bangs, the repair shop, to fix Clare's cauldron as she had melted it in her first Potions lesson. Snape had delightedly taken 20 points from Ravenclaw because the potion that melted her cauldron also melted through one of his tables.

Later that evening Rachel, Clare, Amy and Kirsti had their first extra Defence Against the Dark Art Lesson with Professor Lupin. They arrived at his classroom at 6.30pm

"_Ah...hello. Today we are going to start on the Patronus charm to defend against Dementors and to learn how to repel a Boggart." _

After an hour of the Patronus charm Rachel was the only one who really improved. She had managed to get her Patronus to take some sort of shape that slightly resembled a phoenix. Amy and Clare had only managed to produce a wisp of smoke, which Lupin seemed to be happy about. Then there was Kirsti. Her wand seemed to just fizzle a bit when she shouted "_Expecto Patronum_." Lupin said that they should begin the work on Boggarts and summoned a trunk that seemed to be shaking

"_I want each of you to approach the Boggart individually and then shout Riddikulus!" _said Lupin.

Clare was the first to have a go, the Boggart turned into a huge scorpion, she pointed her 10 inch, Holly and Unicorn hair wand and shouted _"Riddikulus!"_ The Boggart began inflating and flew back into the trunk. Kirsti was next to have a go, the Boggart turned into a giant spider, after pointing her 11 inch, Maple and Hippogriff feather wand and two attempts at shouting _"Riddikulus!" _the Boggart turns into a bouncy ball. Amy then stood up to take a go, the Boggart then turned into Sirius' dead body, she shouted "_Riddikulus!" _almost immediatelyand the Boggart jumped up and started to sing and dance, very badly. At this point Lupin was in hysterics seeing his old friend sing "I'm Every Woman" while doing an Irish Jig. Rachel then took her go, the Boggart turned into her father, she shouted_ "Riddikulus!" _and theBoggart exploded.

"_Well done, you have all made progress_." Lupin said.

Rachel was raging about coming face to face with her father, even though it was just a Boggart,_ "I hate that man, he is a... No I won't say it, I spare your ears that." _

"_Will you calm down, I don't want to leave this room with half my arm missing, thanks."_ Clare said calmly and they walked to the library to do Transfiguration homework.


	5. Occulumency!

**Chapter 5: Occulumency!**

It was the next week, and it was the day of their first Occulumency lesson with Snape. Snape did not know this but Rachel could already do this and Legilimency. Amy now a blonde could not get the hang of Occulumency and this was infuriating Snape. Kirsti managed to block him the first time but failed the rest of the times, however Snape still thought she was brilliant because she was in Slytherin. Clare managed the same as Kirsti but Snape said she was useless, probably because she was a Ravenclaw. Rachel managed to block him every time, and this made Snape gradually more angry.  
_"You're all weak like your parents."_ Snape shouted at Rachel, Clare and Amy.  
_"Well at least we're not greasy."_ Rachel shot back.  
_"HOW DARE YOU. GET OUT ALL OF YOU."_ roared Snape. They left this lesson feeling incredibly angry and Amy was telling them how the Marauders had switched their Potions teachers bottles and Rachel suggested they should do the same. Clare reminded them that Snape would have defences on his store cupboard. Rachel said they should all search the library for any potentially useful spells. They decided that the best time to do this would be Sunday lunchtime.

They meet at the fountain in the grounds and used the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map to get to the Dungeons. Rachel created a swamp at the base of the stairs to the Dungeons as a diversion. They then ran to the store cupboard and used the spells they had found in the library and managed to get passed Snape's defenses. They filled the bottles with potions to lose the voice, hair growth, hair loss, swelling potions and singing potions. They could hardly stop laughing at the thought of Snape losing all his hair and singing in front of his class. Clare the lookout heard McGonagall and Snape. Clare pulled Rachel over and she froze them. They ran past the teachers pulling faces at Snape as they went and once they turned the corner Rachel unfroze them. They heard a scream. They went back underneath the cloak and ran back to see that Snape had slipped on a gooey step and had fallen into the swamp.  
_"Well at least his hair will look a bit better."_ said Amy.  
They turned to leave when a voice said  
_"I saw what you did. I'm going to go and tell Slippery Snapey now."_  
It was Peeves the poltergeist. He was hovering right above their heads.  
_"Peeves, if you dare I'll go and get the Bloody Baron. Still dare to try and tell Snape." _retorted Rachel.  
Peeves shot off down the corridor in the opposite direction to Snape, blowing loud raspberries and cursing them as he disappeared.


	6. Sibling Rivalry!

**Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry! **

It was the day of the first Quidditch match, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Amy with red and gold hair and Rachel made their way down to breakfast and found that Oliver had enchanted tableware and food to fly around resembling a Quidditch game, whilst muttering instructions to himself. He looked slightly stressed. Kirsti came over to wish them good luck and hers and Oliver's eyes met for 30 seconds. He then led them down to the changing rooms and gave them a boring, 1 hour long prep talk, which Fred and George nearly fell asleep in. The team then walked on to the pitch and the crowd did a Mexican wave. Madame Hooch ordered the team Captains to shake hands, whilst Harry and Clare just gave each other evil looks.  
_"Don't you dare catch the Snitch or I'll hex you into next week."_ Clare said.

Five minutes after the game had started Amy scored the first goal. Whilst Lee Jordan was droning on about Firebolts, which was slightly irritating Professor McGonagall.  
_"Just look at that fantastic Firebolt in action, that built-in auto-break is superb." _said Lee _"It_ _goes 0-150 mph on 10 seconds. Ravenclaws got no chance. The design..."  
"Jordan have you been hired to advertise Firebolts. Start commentating the match." _shouted McGonagall.  
_"Ok Professor, Rachel scores for Gryffindor." _declared Lee.

It was now Gryffindor 300, Ravenclaw 300 and Clare and Harry were both desperately trying to find the snitch. Suddenly Harry caught sight of the Snitch hovering over Kirsti's head, he did a seemingly careless swerve and landed on the ground. Clare looked at him thoroughly confused, which then turned to shock as he pulled the Snitch out from his sleeve. Clare landed angrily as the Gryffindor stands erupted in applause.  
_"What did I tell you?_" Clare said, fuming, as she whacked him over the head with her broomstick. Lily appeared from the stands and came running over giving Harry and Clare a kiss and a hug each, whilst the rest of the Gryffindors were dancing around as if they were on drugs and Professor McGonagall had picked up Lee and kissed him with happiness. Out of the corner of her eye Rachel noticed that Oliver who had been doing loop the loops because Gryffindor had won, was now hugging Kirsti.

It was now 3 in the afternoon and Amy had managed to survive falling off the Hippogriff she had been riding in her Care of Magical Creatures lesson and was now walking around with a sore backside. She found Rachel laughing hysterically about Professor Trelawney. She had just finished Divination and Trelawney had predicted that Rachel would suffer a long painful death next week. That evening they had another extra Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lupin learning about the Protego charm and Rachel helped the others with some extra Occulumency.


	7. Legilimens!

**Chapter 7: Legilimens!**

It was quiet the next day at breakfast until Rachel stormed in. _"We've got Potions next haven't we." _Rachel shouted sounding very stressed, no one answered her thinking she would explode like a volcano. She, Amy, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville sulkily walked down to the Dungeons. 

_"Sit down you idiots. Today is one of the most unpleasant days of my life, I am going to show you how to make the Contraceptive Potion. But then again we can't have you lot breeding, so believe me when I say that this potion is a necessity. Work in silence and I want no snide comments." _said Snape.  
_"Oh this could come in useful." _Amy whispered to herself.  
Rachel overheard her and used Legilimency to read her mind, she then discovered that Amy and Harry had been secretly dating since the Quidditch match.  
_"WHAT!" _Rachel accidentally shouted.  
_"I said no talking. Ten points from Gryffindor."_ shouted Snape.  
Rachel was furious at this loss of points, she pointed her wand at Snape and whispered _"Legilimens."_ She made Snape see himself dancing ballet in a pink tutu with Hagrid in front of the entire school and the four Marauders. Everyone was laughing at Snape as he pulled off a pirouette going into the splits with Hagrid holding him in the air. At that point Snape blocked her and shouted _"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR." _Amy went to shout something but Harry shut her up. After half an hour Harry, Amy and Rachel managed to turn their potions the right colour red, while Hermione's blew up and Neville's turned green.  
_"If everyone is done, you can all get out. Except you Rachel." _Snape sneered.  
Everyone left the classroom rather quickly and Amy swiped a bottle of potion, while Rachel stood there looking defiant.  
_"What the hell do you think you were doing? How the hell do you know how to do Legilimency?"_ roared Snape spraying Rachel with spit.  
_"Say it don't spray it."_ said Rachel.  
_"How dare you speak to me like that. Now answer my questions."_ said Snape.  
_"I've always known how to do it." _said Rachel.  
_"How extraordinarily like your father you are."_ Snape replied.  
_"Don't you dare talk about that man in front of me."_ Rachel shouted.  
_"I can talk about whoever and whatever I like, regardless if they are a supporter of the Dark Lord or not." _said Snape.  
_"It takes one to know one."_ Rachel retorted as several potion bottles exploded.  
_"You'd be best to learn to control your temper, it could land you in very serious trouble one day. Now get out."_ snapped Snape.

Rachel charged out of the classroom, slammed the door and walked straight into Filch the caretaker.  
_"Watch where you're going you pathetic parasite." _snapped Filch. This just added to Rachel's temper and she hexed Mrs Norris, Filch's cat. Her fur immediately began to fall out and Filch picked up his cat and ran down the hall away from Rachel wailing like a girl, for fear that she would do something else.


	8. Halloween!

Authors note – thoughts are signified by _" "_

**Chapter 8: Halloween!**

It was now Halloween and the peace and quiet was shattered by

"_That bloody Filch, I'll kill him one of these days, I swear I will."_ Rachel ranted as she climbed through the portrait, returning from her detention for hexing Mrs Norris.

"_What he make you do?" _asked Amy now with black hair with green tints, not looking up from her book.

"_Scrub the Dungeon floors with a toothbrush without magic."_ Rachel moaned.

"_Lovely." _said Amy sarcastically.

"_Lets go and look for Clare and Kirsti."_ said Rachel, now a little calmer after grabbing a Chocolate Frog.

They found Clare and Kirsti standing outside the Great Hall, in an in-depth conversation. When Amy and Rachel approached Clare and Kirsti stopped talking and looked at them excitedly.

"_Did you hear, Snape's gone." _Clare said.

"_Did he get sacked?" _Rachel asked excitedly.

"_No."_ Kirsti snapped.

"_Well then where's he gone?" _asked Rachel.

"_To the Ministry of Magic." _said Clare

"_Probably something to do with Voldemort. That's what we think anyway." _interrupted Kirsti.

They entered the Great Hall to discover the feast had already begun and they noticed walking pumpkins going up and down the isles singing.

"_Where's Lupin."_ said Rachel, noticing that he wasn't at the teachers table.

"_I don't know. Oh isn't the full moon tonight?"_ said Amy.

"_Oh yeah. Do you want to go and surprise him?" _said Rachel.

They put some food in their bags for later and went and got Clare and Kirsti from their tables and raced up to Gryffindor Commonroom. Amy grabbed the Marauders map from her trunk.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" _said Amy

They saw Lupin going down to the Whomping Willow on the map, and began to walk down there themselves. They got to the Whomping Willow and Clare transformed into her animagi form, a flying goldfish, to find a way into the Willow. She accidentally touched a knot and the Willow suddenly stopped whomping. They climbed down the passageway.

"_Remus are you down here?" _asked Amy.

There was no answer.

They continued walking until they came to a trap door above a few stairs in front of them. Kirsti tried to open the door but it was locked.

"_Oh get out of the way." _said Rachel as she stepped forward and after a couple of minutes and muttering a few unlocking charms the trap door swung open.

"_That's a nice knowledge of advanced magic that you got there."_ said Amy.

"_Thanks." _replied Rachel.

They walked up through the trap door but didn't close it as they were too busy taking in the sight of the area around them. They were in a musty old house, a boarded up musty old house that appeared to be full of wrecked furniture and violently scratched walls. The house was so dusty that they left footprints along the floor. Amy walked towards the next room to see if there was anyone there, but she was greeted with more dust and cobwebs and more furniture that looked as though it had been clawed and ripped apart by something, something strong and dangerous.

"_Where do you think we are?"_ Amy whispered to Kirsti as she came back into the room.

"_I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." _Clare said in a half whisper from a nearby window.

"_And how did you came to that conclusion?"_ Kirsti asked sceptically.

"_Because I can see Hogsmeade through the tiny gap in-between the boards on this window." _Clare replied.

"_Where? Let me see." _said Kirsti, shoving Clare away from the window so she could see.

"_Hey guys, I don't think we're the only ones here." _Rachel said in a low voice from the foot of the stairs.

"_Why? What is it?" _Clare asked in a slightly worried tone.

"_There's another set of footprints here and they only go up the stairs." _Rachel replied, pointing to the footprints in the dust, which were barely visible as the sun was setting, letting even less light in to the already dimly lit shack.

"_Remus are you up here?" _Amy called as they began to ascend up the staircase.

"_Get out of here now." _Lupin shouted followed by screaming.

They all transformed into their animagi forms, Kirsti was now a white wolf and Rachel was now a normal wolf with Amy now a tawny owl.

They followed the screaming up the stairs and hesitantly began to advance on the open doorway in front of them but came to a sudden halt when they heard bones cracking and screaming as though someone was being tortured. Rachel and Kirsti slowly walked into the room but paused when a sound like flesh splitting and ripping tore through the room. They stayed rooted to the spot when Remus' head reared up from behind the bed on the other side of the room. His screams turned into unearthly snarls as his spine appeared to break and jerk out of place and snap into a more curved, haunched appearance. His face seemed to crack, elongate and reform as dark fur began to emerge over his face and body.

The screams and snarls suddenly stopped as though the person making them had been killed. Rachel began to edge forward and stopped when a long howl pierced through the tense atmosphere of the Shack. Rachel edged forward a little further. She had barely got to the edge of the bed when a huge snarling werewolf with jaws full of two and a half-inch long, razor sharp fangs, ready to infect the curse of lycanthropy on to whoever they sank into. Remus gave Rachel a fixed, insolent stare with his unblinking, evil yellow eyes. Then suddenly Remus lashed out at Rachel with a huge paw with one and a half-inch, curved black claws that could easily slice through human flesh. Rachel, who wasn't as big as a fully-grown werewolf but just as quick, managed to dodge the attack and snarled at Remus, who snarled back and stared.

Once Remus had calmed down, Kirsti and Rachel walked with him back down the passage and began to walk in to the Forbidden Forest, with Amy and Clare flying overhead. Somehow the group managed to stumble across Aragog's nest. Aragog was a monstrous, black-haired acromantula spider. His eight glistening eyes were fixed in a hungry stare on the unwelcome newcomers.

_Click, click, click. _

Aragog was clearly agitated by the arrival of the group. He advanced on the group with suprising speed, aided by his fifteen-foot legspan. Kirsti glanced at Rachel, who was slightly shaking.

_"Merlin's beard, we're all going to die. We're all gonna get our butts chewed." _Rachel thought. She looked up nervously and saw hundreds of young acromantula raining down from the over head trees. Aragog started clicking again, which must have been a command to his children to attack because they advanced forward and down and surrounded the group astonishingly quickly. Remus began snarling and snapping at the surrounding spiders, as he identified then as a threat. The first wave of spiders poured over the group, submerging them, but it didn't last long as the group fought back. Rachel was thoroughly enjoying herself venting her rage and frustration by biting and hurling spiders twenty feet into the air, which soon became a competition with Kirsti to see who could throw them the highest. However Remus was savagely ripping the spiders apart, with entrails and torn off spider legs flying around all over the place. Amy and Clare, who had been previously flying out of eating distance, had now swooped in were enjoying tormenting the spiders. Amy was pulling the flesh off of those that were half-dead after encountering Rachel, Kirsti or Remus. Clare was flying through the webs so that the spiders themselves became entangled in them.

After ten minutes of fighting, Rachel notice that she wasn't enjoying herself as much and that the group was gradually becoming so exhausted that there was no chance that could last much longer. Rachel waved her paw in the air and managed to freeze the closest spiders. This gave Rachel and Kirsti enough time to force Remus away. Rachel then froze more of the spiders as they approached and after a while of continuous freezing the group were a safe distance away from Aragog's nest.

The group slowly made their way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, on the Hogsmeade side. Remus, Kirsti and Rachel were walking together when Remus stopped and began frantically sniffing the air and then gave a violent growl. Remus turned around urgently and ran along the edge of the forest, shortly followed by Rachel and Kirsti on the ground and Amy and Clare in the air. Remus suddenly ran into the Forbidden Forest as though he was chasing something. There was only one kind of person who would be in the Forbidden Forest during a full moon. Werewolf hunters. Remus ran even faster in the direction of the voices that could now be heard.

"_You can get 500 Galleons for a fully grown werewolf." _said one of the hunters.

"_Yeah that maybe so, but we still need to find one first." _stated another hunter.

Remus saw the hunters but they didn't see him because Amy and Clare swooped down and diverted their attention, whilst Rachel and Kirsti attempted to pull Remus away. This soon failed because Remus started howling and snarling. The hunters began to run towards the howling. Rachel immediately froze the hunters, as it would be easier to fight Remus then three fully-grown men with wands and guns with silver bullets in. Rachel and Kirsti had to physically fight Remus to force him back to the Shrieking Shack. They managed to get back to the Whomping Willow just before sunrise and spent fifteen minutes snarling and growling as they went along the passageway. They walked up through the trap door, which they had left open. Rachel and Kirsti shut the trap door whilst Remus disappeared upstairs. Amy, Clare, Kirsti and Rachel walked, or flew, upstairs and waited on the landing for Remus to transform back. They didn't have to wait long before they heard snarling and howling and the sound of bones cracking and realigning to their original structure.

They then transformed back into themselves. Kirsti and Rachel were covered in scratches.

"_Well that was a wild night out." _said Rachel.

"_Oh yeah, lets do it again some time." _shouted Kirsti sarcastically.

"_Would you two stop arguing and shut up." _Amy said, who was now getting angry with Rachel and Kirsti's senseless bickering.

They stood up and faced Lupin who was on the opposite side of the room.

"_Yyyy, you're animagi?" _Lupin asked.

"_Er yes."_ said Amy.

"_None of you were bitten were you?_" Lupin asked in a very worried tone.

"_No"_ said Clare.

"_What do you think you were doing? I could have killed you all. Look at you two, you're covered in scratches." _said Lupin.

"_That would have been on our heads not yours and we're fine. They're just a few scratches, we're not going to bleed to death so don't worry."_ said Rachel,

"_Anyway why didn't you take your Wolfsbane potion?" _Amy snapped.

"_Snape was and still is away and couldn't make the potion, so I came down here. Anyway do you really think that matters? Your parents have been through enough without you jeopardising your lives."_ replied Lupin.

"_Sorry. Are you going to tell our parents?"_ asked Clare.

"_Right, I'm going to tell Lily, Sirius and Danielle that your animagi, but that's It." _said Lupin once he had calmed down.


	9. The Forbidden Forest!

**Chapter 9: The Forbidden Forest!**

"_Wake up you lazy lump." _shouted Rachel at Amy, _"Its Christmas, lets open presents."_

"_Sod off."_ said Amy still half-asleep.

"_Get up now!"_ said Rachel conjuring a glass of water and throwing it over Amy.

"_What the bloody hell. Alright I'm up."_ said Amy.

They went down the stairs and into the commonroom and found Harry had let Clare and Kirsti into Gryffindor tower.

There were piles and piles of presents. Amy, Clare and Kirsti had bought Rachel _'Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts.' _Sirius had bought Amy her own copy of _'Quidditch through the Ages'. _Clare had seemed to have a thousand boxes of Chocolate Frogs from everyone. Kirsti had been given a poster of the English Quidditch team that had been signed by all the players from her mother. They had all been given Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Dungbombs, jumpers from Mrs Weasley, Skiving Snackboxes from Fred and George, Broom Servicing Kits and a Broom Compass each.

They then had Christmas dinner in the Great Hall. There were very few students that had stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas. After dinner they had a snowball fight against the Weasley twins, Ron and Harry. After two hours of throwing snow the girls won. After that they all went to the prefects bathroom, as Kirsti and Clare were prefects, to clean up.

"_Why don't we go out for an adventure."_ said Rachel with a mischievous look in her eye.

"_Where?"_ Kirsti asked.

"_How about the Forbidden Forest, we haven't wound up Bane in a while." _said Rachel.

Amy ran up to the Gryffindor tower to get the Marauders Map and to borrow the Invisibility Cloak from Harry, and met the others in the entrance hall. They quickly but quietly made their way to the edge of the forest,

"_Right, is everyone ready? If for some reason we get split up conjure up some red sparks."_ Clare said sensibly. They had been walking for ten minutes when they heard galloping that was getting closer and closer,

"_What was that?"_ Kirsti asked, feeling scared.

"_It was nothing. Stop being stupid, there are always strange noises here and they're always nothing."_ Rachel snapped. Suddenly a twig snapped and they all spun round, a Centaur stepped out.

"_Oh, it's only you. How are you Firenze?" _Amy asked.

"_You should not be here, it's far too dangerous." _Firenze warned.

"_Ah but that's why it's so much fun!"_ Rachel smirked, _"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, have you got any news on Voldemort or the Deatheaters?"_

"_Mars has been looking bright this month."_ Firenze replied mournfully.

"_Oh not that stupid junk, I get enough of that from Trelawney, I was being serious."_ Rachel sneered.

She had obviously offended Firenze because he simply said _"You must leave."_ before turning and galloping off into the darkness.

"_I really don't like Centaurs."_ Rachel said.

"_Come on, let's go, we've got more exploring to do."_ Kirsti whispered, still feeling a bit shaky.

After another half an hour the girls heard a loud thumping noise ahead of them, they ran to hide behind a massive tree.

"_That's a Mountain Troll, they are the most violent type, you want to have some fun?"_ Amy asked.

"_Yeah, I'll freeze it."_ Rachel replied, suddenly the Troll stopped and stood motionless. _"Expelliarmus!" _Rachel shouted and the Troll was knocked off his feet and the club he was holding flew out of his hand. Kirsti then hexed him into a floral dress, while Amy gave him curly hair. Rachel then unfroze it and Clare hexed it to sing continuously.

They then started to run back to the school laughing as they went, suddenly Kirsti screamed and was pulled backwards. Kirsti was being pulled back by a giant plant, it then pulled her into the air and held her upside down. The plant started lowering her down to its giant mouth, like a giant Venus Flytrap. Rachel froze it just as Kirsti was inches away from its razor sharp teeth.

"_You're good at Herbology, what do we do?" _Rachel asked Clare.

"_How am I meant to know, blow it up or something."_ Clare snapped. Rachel unfroze it and then blew it up, Kirsti was thrown into the air and landed on the floor with a thud.

"_Kirsti are you alright?"_ Clare asked.

"_I think my ankle is broken."_ Kirsti whimpered. Rachel conjured up a stretcher for Kirsti.

They were making their way back when a herd of Centaurs appeared out of nowhere.

"_Hello Bane, how are you today?"_ Rachel said sarcastically.

"_You insult me by just talking to me. You should not be in the Forest. You are out of place."_ Bane replied angrily.

To show his annoyance he kicked Kirsti's stretcher, breaking her other ankle. Rachel was about to curse the entire herd when Clare pulled her back and told her to just freeze them. Rachel, thoroughly disgruntled, agreed and froze them, they were then able to get back to the castle and take Kirsti to the hospital wing.


	10. The Birthday Surprise!

**Chapter 10: The Birthday Surprise!**

It was the 7th of January, two days before the start of the new term. Kirsti's ankles were now healed and it was coincidentally Rachel's birthday.

"_Merlin's beard, you're getting old."_ Amy said sarcastically as Rachel entered the commonroom.

"_Hey I'm younger then you."_ Rachel retorted.

"_Do you like my hair?"_ said Amy.

"_Yeah, a mix of black and pink. Groovy."_ replied Rachel.

"_This is your present." _Amy said whilst pointing to a tiny package on the table.

Rachel opened it and found it was a box of stink pellets.

"_Er thanks."_ said Rachel.

"_Don't worry we've saved the bigger surprise for later." _said Amy.

After spending the day practising pranks and Quidditch manoeuvres, Harry, Ron, Rachel, Clare, Amy and Kirsti met in the Fat Lady's corridor. Suddenly Clare performed the conjunctivitis curse on Rachel. Rachel's vision went very blurry and couldn't see to walk, but she felt them all huddled together and realised that they must all be under the invisibility cloak.

"_Dissendium."_ Harry whispered. Rachel realised they must be on their way to Hogsmeade. After what felt like an hour of walking, they came to the trap door that led to the basement of Honeydukes Sweetshop. They stayed under the cloak until they were safely down one of the alleys in Hogsmeade. They then led a very disorientated Rachel to a very tatty building where Clare lifted the curse.

"_This is it, this is you birthday surprise."_ Kirsti said excitedly.

"_What you got me the Hogs Head?" _Rachel said a bit confused, waiting for her vision to return to normal.

"_No you nitwit, we're gonna get you totally plastered."_ Amy said.

"_Not too plastered." _said Clare, apprehensively.

Harry went to the bar to buy the first round of drinks whilst Ron and the girls went to get a table in the corner. He came back with a bottle of Green Lightening and several glasses. This was downed very quickly.

"_Who's up for Fire Whisky."_ shouted Amy, already looking tipsy as she appeared to be talking to an invisible person next to her.

"_Oh I don't think we should."_ said Clare.

"_It's up to Rachel, it's her birthday."_ ranted Amy.

"_The more the merrier."_ said Rachel.

"_Excellent."_ shouted Ron.

It was an hour later, Harry and Amy were kissing and giggling at Clare, Rachel, Kirsti and Ron who didn't even know the words singing karaoke, the song they were slaughtering was Destiny's Child - Bootylicious. Amy was now rolling around on the floor after Kirsti had a failed attempt at a high note and Clare, Ron and Rachel's attempt at the dance routine. They eventually gave up on their terrible karaoke, allowing everyone's ears to have a break and sat with Amy and Harry at the table.

"_How about a nice game of truth or dare."_ Kirsti said.

"_Yes."_ said Rachel.

"_Rachel, truth or dare?"_ said Harry.

"_Because of the amount of alcohol I've consumed, dare."_ Rachel replied.

"_You have to stand on the centre of the room and make chicken noises."_ said Harry.

Rachel dutifully stood up, saluted her comrades and spent the next fifteen minutes walking around the Hog's Head and going up to other drinkers, clucking like a chicken and flapping her arms. She then returned to the table.

"_Right, Harry truth or dare?"_ said Rachel.

"_Dare." _Harry said coyly.

"_You have to go over there and flirt with the bartender."_ said Rachel.

"_What he's a bloke."_ Harry said.

"_All the more fun." _said Rachel.

Harry slowly made his way to the bar after downing another, rather large, shot of Fire Whiskey, whilst Ron nearly fell off his chair howling with laughter.

"_What's your name sexy?"_ said Harry.

"_Excuse me?" _said the bartender who was very old and had a long grey beard and long, lank grey hair.

"_How can I get to know you better if I don't know your name?"_ said Harry drunkenly.

"_What?"_ replied the bartender.

"_Your name. I want to know your name."_ said Harry, almost shouting.

"_Alright then it's Rapunzelinio." _replied the bartender.

Harry couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing.

"_Rupaulina, can I kiss you please?" _said Harry.

"_Certainly not!" _cried the bartender, and he began to move cautiously away from Harry.

"_You are so beautiful to me." _Harry began to shout in a drunken sing-song voice.

"_If you don't go back to your table, I will have to ask you all to leave."_ said the bartender who just also happened to be the manager of the Hogs Head.

Harry walked back to the table of laughing girls and a hysterical Ron.

"_I guess I wasn't his type."_ said Harry in a depressed tone.

"_Amy, truth or dare?" _said Kirsti.

"_After seeing previous performances I'll go for a truth." _said Amy.

"_Are you still a virgin?_" yelled Kirsti, a little too loudly, causing the bartender to look over.

"_Yes, I still am a virgin."_ said Amy.

"_Ah how boring."_ Rachel said, but Clare looked quite relieved.

"_Right Clare, truth or dare?"_ said Rachel.

"_Truth."_ replied Clare.

"_Who do you fancy?"_ said Rachel.

"_Roger Davies, is rather lovely."_ said Clare.

"_Ron, truth or dare?" _said Harry.

"_Truth." _said Ron

"_What sibling do you hate and why?" _said Harry.

"_Percy, because he's a pompous git." _said Ron.

"_Right now it's my turn. Kirsti, truth or dare?" _said Amy.

"_Dare, of course."_ said Kirsti.

"_Ha ha, brilliant. I dare you to streak down Hogsmeade high street." _said Amy in hysterics.

"_Ok, I know how much you want to see me in the nude."_ replied Kirsti.

They all stumbled out of the Hogs Head, Rachel fell over twice in the process. They stood at one end of the high street, whilst Kirsti, under the Invisibility cloak, removed her clothes. She then ran down the high street and started dancing with a lamppost at the other end. Rachel suddenly vomited narrowly missing a silver tabby cat. Clare, noticing the cat, started chasing it shouting _"kitty, kitty, kitty" _She then picked it up and started dancing with it. The cat scratched her lightly, the cat didn't do any damage, but it was enough to make Clare drop it. The cat looked startled but then quickly turned into a very angry Professor McGonagall.

"_Bloody hell."_ said Amy, who was now hiding behind Harry and Ron.

At that point Kirsti came wandering over.

"_Ah Professor McGonagall, how absolutely corking to see you." _said Kirsti.

"_Ignore her she's intoxicated."_ said Clare, who was just as drunk herself, but had more self-control then Kirsti.

"_Put some clothes on you silly girl._" shouted McGonagall, as she conjured up some robes and threw them at Kirsti.

After Kirsti spent several minutes trying to get dressed, McGonagall performed a sobering charm and a wave of nausea and headaches suddenly hit the group, and Rachel once again vomited, just missing McGonagall's feet.

"_You will now follow me to the castle in silence. Professor Dumbledore and your parents wish to speak to you."_ said McGonagall.

"_Oh great." _muttered Amy.

"_I said silence."_ shouted Professor McGonagall, making everyone's head hurt worse.

They arrived at Dumbledore's office and found him pacing in a distressed manner.

"_Sit down. NOW!"_ Dumbledore shouted, looking angrier than they had ever seen before, McGonagall even flinched. He conjured up six seats. Kirsti missed her seat and fell on the floor. Dumbledore did not look happy. Kirsti managed to pull herself up.

"_WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING RUNNING AROUND OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?" _Dumbledore bellowed.

"_We just wanted to celebrate Rachel's birthday." _Amy whispered.

"_DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO MY WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR?"_ Dumbledore continued. Nobody said anything. Dumbledore regained his composure,

"_Do you realise how much danger you put yourselves in? How much trouble you have caused and how much worry you have caused your parents?"_ Dumbledore said calmly, _"But all that matters is that you are safe now but I will unfortunately have to punish you all. 50 house points from each of you, you will each have a detention, you will be banned from any future Hogsmeade trips this year and you will now explain yourselves to your parents, you may leave. Rachel stay here."_

"_Rachel, some things need to be explained to you."_ Dumbledore said, Rachel looked concerned, _"Don't worry, Mrs Weasley, Mr Black and the two Mrs Potters will be explaining the same thing to your friends."_

"_I can't believe you sneaked out of Hogwarts at such a dangerous time, you saw all that security at Diagon Alley."_ Sirius shouted.

"_Oh come on Dad, you probably did this kind of thing thousands of times when you were my age."_ Amy shouted back.

"_Things were no where near as dangerous as they are now, you will not under any circumstances leave Hogwarts again."_ Lily shouted at Harry and Clare in the other room.

"_What is so dangerous?"_ Harry asked.

"_You know that Voldemort is back, that is why it is so dangerous."_ Danielle raged.

"_We thought Voldemort and the Deatheaters had taken you."_ Sirius said to Amy.

"_But sir, would Voldemort really try and kill some silly little Hogwarts students? Especially so close to the school." _Rachel asked, feeling a bit confused.

"_Silly little Hogwarts students! You are not just silly students!"_ Dumbledore replied.

"_Amy listen, I don't want to scare you but if it'll mean you'll stop sneaking around I will have to tell you, you, Harry, Clare, Rachel and Kirsti are on Voldemort's hit list." _Sirius said. Amy, Rachel, Kirsti, Clare and Harry looked dumbfounded at this piece of information.

"_Harry, I will need to take your invisibility cloak. It's not that I don't trust you but at least this way I know your safe." _Lily said quietly.

"_I'm sorry mum." _said Ron.

"_It's all right Ron, but you will now have to de-gnome the garden all summer." _said Mrs Weasley sternly.

Rachel, Amy, Clare, Kirsti, Ron and Harry were released from these meetings at about the same time.

"_I can't believe it, I've never seen any of them that angry before._" Amy said.

"_I know it's really bad isn't it, at least we can see why they were so mad though, being told their children are in danger can't be nice." _Clare replied.

"_No I was talking about that Lily took the invisibility cloak and my Dad took the Marauders Map, how are we meant to have fun now?"_ Amy replied.

"_I think we should lie low for a bit." _Rachel said, sounding uncharacteristically serious.


	11. The Arrival Of Dolores Umbridge!

**Chapter 11: The Arrival Of Dolores Umbridge!**

The next morning Kirsti, Clare, Amy, Harry, Ron and Rachel dragged themselves groggily to join the rest of the school for breakfast, although known of them particularly fancied eating.

"_What a fantastic birthday present that was. All I know is that I'm never drinking again!"_ Rachel said quietly.

But before anyone could reply a squat lady with wobbling chins and bulging black eyes swept through the doors and walked up to stand with Dumbledore.

"_Students, I would like to introduce Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic." _Dumbledore said.

"_Good morning girls and boys,"_

Rachel was now fuming at being patronised,

"_I have been asked by the Minister of Magic to join the staff at this fantastic school after several students went AWOL from the school in the last few days." _

Rachel gave Amy a startled look,

"_I am also replacing Professor R. J. Lupin as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please continue with your breakfast."_

"_She's what!" _shouted Rachel a little too loudly causing everyone in the room to look up. She went to jump up but Amy held her in her seat for thinking that causing a scene in the Great Hall at breakfast was not a good idea as they were still slightly hungover.

"_Why is she replacing Lupin?"_ Amy asked, sounding concerned.

"_Look at this, it's appalling." _Rachel replied quickly, looking at the Newspaper that an owl had dropped on the table for her. The front page of the Daily Prophet had a large photo of Umbridge and the headline: 'New Werewolf Decree!'

"_I don't believe it, they're actually blaming our trip out on Lupin just because he's a werewolf."_ Amy said reading the front page.

"_I know, I'm beginning to wish we hadn't gone. Don't they know that he wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally? Do you think Dumbledore would mind if I went over and blew her up? I am ready, willing and able." _Rachel said but Amy wasn't really listening.

"_It is my fault my own Godfather has lost his job. Yes you can blow up that stupid weed, looking at Dumbledore I don't suppose he would mind."_ They both glanced at Dumbledore, he was trying hard to look interested in Umbridge but was obviously bored and annoyed by her presence.

"_Lets go and find Lupin."_ Rachel suggested.

They found Lupin packing in his office looking a bit upset,

"_I'm sorry, it's my fault you've lost your job, it was my idea to take Rachel out."_ Amy said shakily.

"_Where will you go now?"_ Rachel asked.

"_I'm staying here, just not in this office. Dumbledore has insisted that I stay in case this Umbridge woman doesn't work out. I won't be teaching but will of course help you with any homework and will be continuing our extra lessons, which she doesn't know about. Actually you had better be going to your lessons or you'll be late."_ Lupin said.

They were the first to arrive at their first lesson with Umbridge, who was writing on the blackboard.

"_That's what I like to see, eagerness to learn."_ Umbridge said happily. Rachel cringed.

"_We're not eager, we just happen to be here by accident."_ Rachel hissed.

"_Yes well. I think I would like you two at the front, I have heard that you two are troublemakers" _Umbridge said calmly, but annoyingly sweet.

"_You heard correctly."_ Amy said venomously under her breath.

The rest of the class arrived within the next few minutes, Umbridge was still trying to be sickly sweet.

"_Well class, I think we'll be trying a different method of learning, there will be no practical magic and you will be learning from this book."_ Umbridge pointed to a new book called _'How to defend yourself against the Dark Arts' By Dolores Umbridge_ and handed them to everyone.

"_Oh Merlin, it's another Gilderoy Lockhart, but in female form. They must be mass-producing them somewhere." _Rachel muttered.

"_Pray she doesn't start asking who wants autographs and setting us quizzes about herself." _said Amy

It was now lunch time and Clare and Kirsti were sitting under a big oak tree on the Hogwarts grounds. They were shortly joined by a very quiet Amy and Harry and a very uptight and annoyed Rachel, who was cursing or swearing in every sentence.

"_Do you know what that great, fat waddling toad has done?_ _She bloody set us 10 hours worth of homework to do. Oh I oughta.."_ Rachel shouted.

"_Will you calm down and shut up." _shouted Amy.

"_It gets worse, Dumbledore has gone to the Ministry to sort out that stupid decree. Umbridge has taken over, you should of seen the look on McGonagall's face, if looks could kill."_ said Kirsti.

"_Bitch!" _shouted Amy.

"_Can I kill her now?" _Rachel asked as they began to walk back to the Great Hall.

"_No, regardless of how tempting you find it." _said Clare.

"_Pity."_ muttered Rachel.

It was now dinnertime and everyone was in the Great Hall waiting to start eating.

"_Hhmm, hhmm."_ Umbridge made a noise as if she had a cold.

"_Merlin, she makes me sick."_ seethed Rachel.

"_I wish to inform you that Professor Dumbledore has gone to the Ministry of Magic to speak to the Minister, so, although I have not been made Headmistress of this school, I have been left in charge."_ said Umbridge and she gave a girlie giggle that made Rachel grind her teeth together.

"_I've got an idea."_ Rachel whispered.

"_I wish to inform you all." _Umbridge had started as Rachel pointed her wand at Umbridge but out of her view and whispered _"Legilimens"_

"_That I have a big saggy butt, that I like to scratch every hour, on the hour." _declared Umbridge.The whole hall erupted into laughter as Umbridge turned red with embarrassment and fury. Over the next few weeks Umbridge managed to infuriate more students, to the point where most of the students in the school despised her and students were plotting tricks and pranks for her everyday.


	12. How To Hex Your Friends!

**Chapter 12: How To Hex Your Friends!**

It was now Valentines Day, and Kirsti was incredibly excited about her first date with Oliver that afternoon, but Clare and Amy put a damper on her excitement worrying about exam revision.

"_I can't believe how far behind you are. You haven't even done a timetable yet, how do you expect to pass your exams if you don't sort out your revision."_ Clare said.

"_What, the exams aren't for another few months, we've got plenty of time." _said Amy.

"_Well I've had mine sorted since Christmas." _said Clare.

The others looked at her in disbelief. Just as this was said, Neville Longbottom accidentally bumped into Kirsti.

"_Watch where you're going, you stupid squib." _said Kirsti before she stormed off.

"_Don't worry about her Neville, she's just a stressed out cow."_ said Rachel.

After Neville had left them, Rachel had turned to them.

"_She was right out of order to Neville, how about we get some revenge?"_ asked Rachel.

"_How about we sabotage her date with Oliver?" _said Amy.

"_How about the speech impediment curse?"_ suggested Rachel.

"_Ok."_ said Amy.

They found Oliver and Kirsti having a picnic down by the lake. Amy and Clare transformed into their animagi forms and stayed in the trees near to the lake, whilst Rachel sat behind a tree and to perform the curse.

"_Kirsti, how do you feel about me? Cos I really like you." _asked Oliver.

At this moment Rachel said the curse.

"_Oliver." _was all Kirsti managed to say before she started spluttering and spitting.

"_This is no joke." _Oliver said before he stormed off. Kirsti also stormed off in the opposite direction.

The lessons begun at one o clock, Amy, Harry and Rachel had double Potions. They were shocked to find that Umbridge was performing an inspection of Snape's lesson. Snape did not look happy about this. It turned out to be a very dull and boring Potions lesson, and it got even more annoying with Umbridge's continuous _"hhmm, hhmms"_ They were finally near the end of the lesson, and Umbridge decided that she would give Snape the results of his inspection in front of the class, and Rachel thought that this was a too good an opportunity to miss.

"_This has been a satisfactory lesson, Professor Snape. You managed to keep your class under control, but you teaching methods don't correspond with Ministry guidelines."_ Umbridge began, but by this time and Rachel had had enough and had whispered _"Legilimens" _

Umbridge then began uncontrollably babbling at Snape who was standing there and looking at her incredulously.

"_Blahblahblahmmnumbchunblurblurblurcotdebobobooooooo." _said Umbridge before clamping her hand over her mouth and storming out as the entire class burst out laughing.

"_Class dismissed."_ shouted Snape. _"Rachel stay behind."_

Rachel was sure she was about to get shouted at, but was shocked at what was actually said.

"_Very entertaining."_ said Snape.

"_I beg your pardon?" _Rachel questioned.

"_Your Legilimency is beyond what I thought it was."_ said Snape.

"_Hey it could have been worse, she could have been coming on to you." _said Rachel with an insidious look on her face.

"_You wouldn't dare."_ said Snape, slightly worried.

"_Even though it would be extremely funny, I'm not that cruel. Plus I don't think t he students would be able to get through the sight of her trying to look enthralling to any man without being mentally scarred for life."_ Rachel replied.

"_Indeed. Five points to Gryffindor. Now get out of my sight." _said Snape.

After half an hour of extreme, and difficult to understand begging Rachel finally gave in and lifted the speech impediment curse off Kirsti. Kirsti had some how managed to work out that it was Rachel who cursed her. She swore revenge before taking her seat at the Slytherin table. The next morning Amy and Clare woke up to find that Kirsti she had really meant what she had said, Clare woke up to find leeks sprouting from inside her ears and Amy woke up with insanely large front teethas a result of the Densaugeo curse, however Rachel seemed to be fine. Rachel left Amy and Clare in the hospital wing with a very confused Madam Pomfrey and entered the Great Hall for breakfast. As she walked in, she was hit by the Jelly Legs Jinx and she fell to the floor as the hall dissolved into laughter.


	13. The Departure Of Umbridge!

**Chapter 13: The Departure Of Umbridge!**

Rachel, Harry, Amy with red hair, Kirsti and Clare were sitting together on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall made an announcement,

"_I would like to let you know that after a very long delay the date for the Yule Ball has been set. It will be 14th May. There will obviously the Hogsmeade trips to buy your dresses and dress robes."_

"_Oh fantastic, how are we meant to get our dresses as we can't go to Hogsmeade."_ Kirsti said sounding frustrated.

"_We could always talk to McGonagall to see if she could sort it out."_ Clare suggested.

"_What about Umbridge?" _Amy added.

"_Don't even mention that name, she will now be known as the mutated amphibian. Let's go and talk to McGonagall, I think she's gone to her office."_ Rachel said.

They made their way to McGonagall's office, turned the corner and walked straight into Umbridge.

"_Watch where you're walking."_ Umbridge said sternly.

"_Erg, have you heard of toothpaste because your breath stinks like owl droppings."_ Kirsti said.

"_I think your moustache could do with shaving too."_ Amy said sarcastically.

"_Aye and your chins could do with an iron."_ Clare said timidly.

"_You could do with doing a little exercise, you appear to be expanding around the mid-section at an alarming rate."_ Rachel added loudly. Umbridge looked ready to explode with rage.

"_How dare you..." _Umbridge shouted but Rachel simply froze her before knocking on McGonagall's office door.

"_Professor, we wanted to talk to you about the ban stopping us going to Hogsmeade. You see, we don't have any dresses for the Yule Ball."_ Amy said.

"_The ban will not be lifted. Professor Umbridge will never allow it."_ McGonagall said, looking a bit sympathetic.

"_But Professor, how are we meant to go without dresses?"_ Rachel snapped.

"_Rachel there is no reason to snap, maybe you could order them by owl post?"_ McGonagall suggested.

"_Yeah but you never know what they really look like and by the time you get them it's too late to return them."_ Kirsti said.

"_I will not hear anymore about it, you are not going to Hogsmeade and that's that."_ McGonagall said before showing them the door. They walked past Umbridge who was still frozen to the spot.

This was not the first instance of Umbridge being defied. Fred, George and Peeves were some of the other culprits. Fred and George had made a lot of money selling Skiving Snackboxes to students wanting to get out of Umbridge's lessons. At first Umbridge gave everyone detentions but after a while there were too many and she gave up. Fred and George also decided that they would streak at dinnertime in the Great Hall, they ran up the centre of the room, directly in front of Umbridge, and pranced around with a Gryffindor flag around the mid-sections and ran out the room before she could do anything. Peeves messed up Umbridge's office by drawing all over her kitty pictures. Kirsti and Clare had also had some fun in her Defence Against Dark Arts lesson when they set off sprinkler charms and caused Umbridge to cancel the lesson. But one of the best pranks occurred a week after Umbridge had banned eating in the Great Hall after someone put cockroaches in her food, that when she tried to get rid of them they actually multiplied. Rachel and Amy were feeling rather bored sitting in the common room eating their dinner.

"_Why don't we have some fun?"_ Rachel asked looking very mischievous.

"_How about a little tannoy announcement?"_ Amy said grinning.

"_Lets owl Kirsti and Clare."_ Rachel replied.

Ten minutes later, Hobnob, Clare's owl, appeared with Clare's reply, and five minutes later, Serenity, Rachel's owl came back with Kirsti's reply. They met in the Room of Requirement.

"_Sonorus!"_ Rachel shouted.

"_A brief announcement for the ugly toad in the bonnet, yes that's right Umbridge we are talking to you. You appear to be failing at everything that you should be doing, a teacher is supposed to teach, not sitting on your flabby butt, farting around."_ Rachel said angrily, Amy, Clare and Kirsti noticed that Rachel's voice was projected around the school.

"_Don't bother looking for us Umbridge because you will never find us. Feel yourself getting angry Umbridge. I bet that vein on your temple is just about ready to pop."_ Clare said, the rest of the school heard laughing in the background as Rachel simulated popping noises.

"_But seriously Umbridge, your teaching methods are inadequate and unproductive and you have no sense of morality. Your ideas about what should and should not be done at Hogwarts are unorthodox and just plain boring. Your punishments are unreasonable and unethical, but spending anymore than five minutes in your company is punishment enough. Just one other thing, Professor Lupin is a better teacher and human being than you'll ever be!"_ Amy said angrily.

"_Oh insult to injury, nice." _Rachel shouted from the background.

"_As for everyone else, raise your voices now if you think this ugly old bat should get out of Hogwarts!"_ Kirsti added before Rachel whispered, _"Quietus." _

Rachel transformed into her wolf form because of the wolf's enhanced sense of smell, if Rachel smelt Umbridge she led them in the opposite direction. Rachel and Amy quickly arrived back at the Gryffindor common room after making sure Kirsti and Clare got back to their common rooms. They were met by a welcoming committee and were praised by Fred, George and Peeves.

Rachel, Amy, Kirsti and Clare arrived at the Great Hall at the same time and noticed that Umbridge had not arrived for dinner yet Umbridge had now lifted the ban on eating in the Great Hall for fear that someone else would do another tannoy announcement, she thought if everyone was kept together she could watch them all.

"_Shall we have some more fun?" _Rachel said who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"_I don't know, we've already caused enough trouble today."_ Clare replied seriously.

"_What are you talking about? There's no such thing as enough trouble in one day."_ Rachel replied sarcastically.

"_How about a bit of laxative, that never fails!"_ Amy added. Rachel and Amy sat at the Gryffindor table, while Clare took her seat at the Ravenclaw table and Kirsti at the Slytherin table, all waiting for Umbridge to show up. They did not have to wait long as she waddled like a penguin to her seat at the teacher's table

"_Right, keep an eye out for when she has a drink then I'll freeze the room." _Rachel said quietly.

"_She's got a drink, freeze away!"_ Amy said, trying to look innocent. Rachel immediately froze the room so only her, Amy, Kirsti and Clare remained unfrozen.

"_How are we going to do this? Do any you have a laxative potion?"_ Kirsti asked as they walked up to the teacher's table.

"_I just so happen to have one actually, I was going to give it to Mrs Norris but this is a better cause. Plus I think it may be a bit too strong for a cat"_ Rachel replied, as she poured the contents of the bottle into Umbridge's goblet and stirred it with her wand.

"_Everyone back to their seats and I'll unfreeze the room." _Rachel said as she sat down in her seat. Rachel unfroze the room, Umbridge drank some of her drink and the room filled with chatter. Two minutes later the Great Hall's doors flew open and Dumbledore strode in, Rachel instinctively re-froze the room,

"_You want to embarrass Umbridge further?"_ Rachel said quickly.

"_Yeah, how?"_ Amy asked

"_Clare, go up there and perform a sticking charm on her chair, so she can't stand up." _Rachel replied. Clare quickly ran up to Umbridge and performed the charm. When they Clare was back to her seat Rachel unfroze the room and Dumbledore strode up to the table. Umbridge went to rise to meet him but found that she could not get out of her chair, she blushed slightly,

"_Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"_ Umbridge shouted.

"_The matters of the decree have been rectified and unfortunately, your services are no longer required, of course you may remain for the feast but if you would then vacate your office as it will be needed for our dear Professor Lupin." _ Dumbledore said so the whole hall could hear, everyone clapped but Amy, Rachel, Kirsti, Harry and even Clare jumped up and pranced around on the tables. Once the clapping had stopped there was a loud rumble and Umbridge put her hand on her stomach and her face turned tomato red. Umbridge barked at Flitwick to help her out of her chair. Flitwick took hold of her arms while Snape pulled the chair,

"_Ooh my stomach."_ Umbridge moaned, Snape quickly let go of the chair in fright and Umbridge landed on top of Flitwick and was picked up by Hagrid, while the hall erupted into laughter. Umbridge was still trapped in her chair when Lupin walked in.

"_You ought to do this, it s a simple sticking charm, even you should know how to reverse that." _Lupin said. Umbridge stormed out of the hall, which broke into a run after she let loose a huge fart.

It was the day of the Quidditch final between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the Gryffindors hoped they would win after all the strenuous practice sessions that Oliver had been putting them through. After taking an early lead, the Gryffindor players were quickly becoming the victims of several fouls, including Katie Bell being whacked round the head with one of the Beater's Bats and Rachel had been hit by a few Bludgers throughout the game.

"_Slytherin are in the lead with 280-130." _Lee Jordan hollered, "_Get your arses into gear Gryffindor!"_

"_What did you just say?" _Rachel snapped as she flew past Lee Jordan.

"_Nothing."_ Lee replied sheepishly. _"Black scores! Slytherin keeper can't maintain focus!" _

After another five minutes Rachel scored, this meant that if Harry caught the Snitch Gryffindor would win.

"_Potter needs to catch the Snitch for Gryffindor to win and OH HE'S DONE IT!"_ shouted Lee.

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands erupted into cheers. Oliver, with Lee's Sonorous charm, announced that he was dating Kirsti.

An hour after the match had finished, Rachel, Amy, Kirsti, Clare, Harry and Ron were called to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"_Before you start sir, I just want to say that we haven't done anything wrong for ages, providing your starting from the time since Umbridge left."_ Amy rambled.

"_Amy, I have not called you here to berate your behaviour, I wish to discuss the ban on your Hogsmeade trips in regard to the purchasing of your Yule Ball dresses and dress robes, please sit down." _They all sat down and Dumbledore continued,

"_You will be allowed to make one visit to Hogsmeade to buy your attire but you will be escorted by some adults because it is far too dangerous for you to go alone."_

"_Why have you made this decision?"_ Rachel asked.

"_I am allowing this trip because of the loyalty you showed me during my absence and because of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup!"_ Dumbledore replied, with a smile on his face.


	14. The Yule Ball!

**Chapter 14: The Yule Ball!**

It was a month before the Yule Ball and it was also the day of the escorted/supervised trip to Hogsmeade for Harry, Ron, Clare, Amy, Kirsti and Rachel. They had been ordered to assemble outside Dumbledore's office at 10am. Dumbledore then let them into the office to talk to them about the security measures that were now in place. Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Sirius and Lily were standing in the office.

"_We are your escorts for today's trip to Hogsmeade for you. Tonks and Lily will be in charge of the girls and Sirius and I will be in charge of Harry and Ron. However we will all be in Gladrags Wizardwear so there will be no need to split up."_ growled Moody.

"_You and Sirius aren't coming into the changing rooms with us." _said Rachel.

"_That's what Lily and Tonks are for." _Sirius snapped.

Harry, Ron, Sirius and Moody were waiting impatiently for the girls to pick out their outfits as the boys already had their dress robes.

"_Will you please hurry up. I hate shopping and I want to go." _snapped Moody.

"_It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind." _replied Tonks.

"_I've found it. I've found it."_ said Amy excitedly before pulling Tonks into the changing rooms.

They were shortly joined by Clare, Kirsti and Rachel who had found their perfect dresses. Rachel had taken the longest because she was so picky and disliked wearing anything feminine.

It was the next day and Kirsti was leaping down the corridors as she had asked Oliver to the Yule Ball and he had, of course, said yes. Then Amy had asked Harry over breakfast, but leisurely as she didn't want to give their relationship away. Clare was having a bit of trouble working out who to ask and Rachel couldn't be bothered.

"_So Rachel, me old chum, asked anyone to the Ball yet?" _Kirsti asked.

"_Shut up!"_ shouted Rachel.

"_You can go with Percy."_ shouted Amy, causing Percy's ears to tint pink, but Rachel thought this was a good idea.

"_Percy can I have a word?" _said Rachel.

"_Rachel it was a joke." _Amy hissed.

"_Yes you may borrow my ear." _Percy said pompously whilst Amy sat their laughing her head off.

"_DoyouwanttogototheYuleballwthme?"_ said Rachel nervously.

"_Er pardon me, I didn't quite catch what you just said."_ said Percy, in his forever-pompous tone.

"_DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE YULE BALL WITH ME!"_ Rachel roared, causing several students to stare and left Percy looking a bit taken a back.

"_Yes I would love to."_ Percy said before planting a kiss on her cheek, Rachel blushed violently.

Meanwhile Clare had just been knocked back by Michael Corner and was devastated so Kirsti hexed him to sprout antlers. However she spotted Neville down the corridor and ran after him.

"_Hi Neville." _said Clare.

"_Hhh, hhh, hi Clare."_ stuttered Neville.

"_Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"_ asked Clare.

"_Iiiii, I aam yyounger tthhan you." _Neville replied.

"_And your point is?" _said Clare.

"_People will laugh at you." _said Neville.

"_So. Look do you want to go with me or not?" _said Clare impatiently.

"_Yeah ok." _said Neville.

"_Rachel get your arse over here now." _Amy shouted.

"_You called." _replied Rachel, who was annoyed that Amy had interrupted her whilst she was doing her nails.

_Your hair looks awful, let me do it." _said Amy.

"_After we've got dressed." _stated Rachel.

Thirty minutes later both girls had changed into their dresses and Amy had finished Rachel's hair and makeup.

"_I must say we both look absolutely spiffing." _said Amy.

"_Will you two get a move on. We're gonna be late." _shouted Harry from the commonroom.

Rachel entered the commonroom dressed in a light blue sleeveless dress that had a diagonal spilt across the front with a dark blue mini skirt underneath it. Her hair was down and wavy and it was elbow length and she looked uncharacteristically feminine.

"_You look absolutely ravishing." _Percy said, looking astounded.

"_Are you kidding, I look bloody awful." _shouted Rachel

"_Oh would you shut up Rachel." _shouted Amy as she came down the stairs.

She was wearing a black ball gown, which was strapless and full at the bottom. Her hair was black and dead straight.

"_Oh you scrub up nicely." _said Amy as she saw Harry.

"_You don't look to bad yourself."_ Harry replied.

"_Well is everyone ready then?" _asked Percy, as he linked arms with Rachel and marched them down to the Entrance Hall. Clare and Neville were already there, Clare had her hair pinned up and curled, and she was wearing a bright pink dress, it was a straight dress with a bodice. They were shortly joined by Kirsti and Oliver. Kirsti was wearing a red and gold floaty dress and her hair was down and curled. At eight o'clock the doors to the Great Hall swung open, the Hall walls were covered in sparkling silver frost. The teachers were standing at the top table waiting to greet each couple, when Dumbledore greeted each couple, Colin Creevey took a photo to put in a year book. There were lots of tables, each seating a dozen people, each lit by lanterns. Rachel, Percy, Harry, Amy, Kirsti, Oliver, Clare and Neville were on the same table with Ron, Hermione, Lavender and George. Once the feast had finished, Dumbledore asked the students to stand at the edges of the room, he clapped his hands and the tables disappeared leaving a dancefloor. He then invited the Weird Sisters to join him on the stage, they then started to play a slow love song. Percy dragged Rachel onto the dancefloor to dance, Amy and Harry were already dancing, as were Kirsti and Oliver, and Clare and Neville. Amy and Rachel noticed that Tonks, Lily, Moody and Sirius were patrolling the hall, and gave each other strange looks. Percy leaned in and kissed Rachel, Clare saw this and nearly stood on Neville's foot. There were two fast songs, which Rachel, Amy, Clare and Kirsti danced to in a group. There was then another slow song and this time Harry and Amy kissed, shocking both Sirius and Lily, as neither of them knew about their relationship.

"_Thanks for telling us! How long has this been going on then?"_ Sirius said as Harry and Amy walked over to talk to him and Lily.

"_Since the first Quidditch game of the year."_ Amy replied.

However, Rachel's evening was rapidly going down hill, Percy was a bit clingy, to say the least. In the end she kneed him in the groin and danced with Colin Creevey for the rest of the evening. Clare was pleasantly surprised at Neville, who could dance very well and even considered dating him again. Kirsti and Oliver spent most of the time kissing and dancing. Dumbledore also seemed to be enjoying himself whilst he tangoed with Madam Pomfrey. Snape's evening was very much like Rachel's, he had been forced to waltz with Professor Trelawney. But poor Madam Hooch had the worst evening, being engulfed by Hagrid when they were dancing.

"_So, you want to go for a walk up to the astronomy tower?" _Harry whispered to Amy, an hour before the end of the ball.

"_I don't see why not."_ Amy replied as Harry led her out.

"_I don't even want to think what they'll get up to up the astronomy tower!"_ Rachel said to Kirsti and Clare, before having the last dance with Colin.

Rachel woke up the next morning to discover that Amy had not come back that night and smirked to herself. Amy finally dragged herself in, looking incredibly happy,

"_Have a good night?"_ Rachel asked.

"_The best." _Amy replied.

"_I don't want any details, thank you very much but I can read your mind!" _ Rachel said sarcastically.

An hour later Rachel dragged Amy down to the library where they were going to start revising for their exams with Clare and Kirsti.

"_I hope you and my brother didn't do anything too bad last night!" _Clare said as Amy sat down.

"_Shut up, I've had all that kind of stuff from this idiot!"_ Amy replied pointing to Rachel, _"Have you started revising yet?"_

"_No, I can't believe that they're so close, the time has flown by." _Clare replied. They spent the next hour drawing up revision timetables and Clare continued ranting about how close the exams were.

"_That was the worst exam ever, I'm definitely going to fail Potions this year, I hate Snape!."_ Rachel snapped as she stormed out after her Potions exams.

"_I know, I think my potion turned out ok but I totally messed up the theory." _Amy replied.

"_What have we got next, it's Transfiguration isn't t?" _Rachel asked, still feeling very annoyed.

"_Yes, I can't wait. Transfiguration is so stimulating!" _Amy replied.

"_You're mad! How do you think Clare's Herbology is going?"_ Rachel asked.

"_Well you can ask her, she's coming over." _Amy said as Clare slumped beside them.

"_That was awful. I killed it."_ Clare said, _"But I switched it with one of the Slytherins."_

"_You didn't?" _Rachel said in disbelief.

"_I certainly did. Ugh, I've got History of Magic next."_ Clare said.

"_Lucky you." _Rachel replied sarcastically. _"We don't have that until tomorrow!"_


	15. The Premonitions!

**Chapter 15:** **The Premonitions!**

It was now the last day of exams and it was time for Rachel's Divination exam.

"_I am really not looking forward to this exam. It is going to be boiling in that classroom." _Rachel moaned.

"_Well this is your last exam, so be happy that when you walk out of that classroom you'll be free from exams for another year."_ said Clare.

"_Yeah I suppose so."_ Rachel replied as she left the Great Hall and slowly began to walk to her Divination exam.

"_Ah hello Rachel. You are just in time."_ droned Professor Trelawney. _"The exam is going to be simple, all you will be required to do is read my future in the crystal ball. Now sit down and we shall begin."_

Rachel peered into the crystal ball and at first saw nothing just a cloudy ball. Then Rachel was sure she saw a black figure that flashed a few times and then disappeared.

"_I see a figure, it's an animal, a dark animal." _said Rachel, as the figure reappeared.

"_Indeed. It may well be my new black kitten that I bought yesterday. Can you tell what animal it is?"_ asked Professor Trelawney, looking quite happy.

"_Erm I don't think it's a cat. It's more like a dog."_ said Rachel.

Professor Trelawney now looked a bit worried.

"_The Grim." _she uttered in a frightened tone.

"_I don't think this is your future. Don't ask me how I know, I just know." _Rachel replied.

"_Well I'm sure you did your best. The exam is now over."_ said Professor Trelawney.

Rachel turned to leave, but a loud harsh voice spoke from behind her.

"_It will happen tonight."_

Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her chair and her big bug-like eyes had begun to roll. Rachel stood and stared, thinking Trelawney was having a seizure of some kind, and then Professor Trelawney spoke again.

"_It will happen tonight. The Darkest of Evils will come tonight. Those whom you care about will be in danger for they have been mistaken. The traitor will join his master in getting revenge on his friends. The Darkest Evil will be aided by those with the mark. Tonight... Before midnight... the Dark Lord will kill."_ Trelawney rasped.

"_Excuse me."_ said Rachel.

"_Oh I'm sorry dear girl, did you say something? It's been a busy day hasn't it?"_ said Trelawney, who now appeared to be fine.

"_Yeah, right." _Rachel said before she ran back to the Great Hall.

"_How'd it go then?" _asked Amy.

"_Really weird. I mean weirder then usual." _Rachel replied before launching into an explanation of what happened in her Divination exam.

"_Wow that's strange. I wonder who she was talking about?"_ said Kirsti.

"_Well we can think about that in a few minutes, lets go and get changed, it's too hot to wear these robes all day."_ said Rachel.

15 minutes after arriving at the Gryffindor common room, Rachel and Amy grabbed Harry to meet Clare and Kirsti outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"_Where can we go where we won't be disturbed?" _Rachel asked.

"_Room of Requirement?"_ Kirsti suggested before falling to the floor and looked like she was fitting. Her eyes suddenly opened and rolled over white, _"It will happen tonight. The Auror has been mistaken. He will unwittingly lead his friends into a trap and into death. Near the place where one used to hide." _Kirsti rasped before her eyes rolled back.

"_The Auror? The place where one used to hide? Well I don't understand a word of that."_ Amy said, thoroughly confused.

"_It's like a riddle, it's a list of clues. If we add it to Trelawney's seizure thing I think I can work it out. I think Kirsti meant Moody when she says the Auror, and obviously when Trelawney said the Darkest Evil she meant Voldemort. Now the place where one used to hide, what could that mean?" _Rachel said matter-of-factly

"_I have no idea."_ Harry replied.

"_I've got it, she was talking about the Shrieking Shack. You know, Lupin used to hide there didn't he, at the full moon."_ Rachel said knowingly.

"_Merlin, you're so clever, shame you hide it most of the time!"_ Amy said sarcastically.

"_Well I guess doing all those Quibbler Crosswords has finally helped. Now both of them said whatever is going to happen will happen tonight, so we need to act fast. I think we should go and check with Firenze about what Trelawney and Kirsti have said."_ Rachel replied.

"_What? I haven't said anything, what am I doing down here?"_ Kirsti said, pulling herself up.

"_Welcome back to the land of the living. We'll explain on the way there."_ Rachel said.

They ran down into the Forbidden Forest and after 10 minutes of constant shouting and searching for Firenze they finally found him in a clearing.

"_Firenze, we need your help. Kirsti and Professor Trelawney both had these funny seizures this afternoon and both talked about the Darkest Evil killing and Kirsti mentioned Moody. Neither has any recollection of what they said, what does this mean?"_ Clare said calmly.

"_From what you have said, it sounds like you have two Seers in Hogwarts. From what you have described your Professor Trelawney and Kirsti have had real premonitions." _Firenze replied.

"_What's going on? What's going to happen?" _Rachel asked.

"_The stars have revealed there will be a battle, the Dark Lord will trap Moody and others you care about, and kill them."_ Firenze said indifferently.

"_What! Others we care about, are you talking about our parents?"_ Kirsti roared.

"_Mars looks very bright tonight."_ Firenze continued.

"_WE DON'T BLOODY CARE ABOUT MARS, DO YOU MEAN OUR PARENTS OR NOT?"_ Amy yelled.

"_That's for you to decide."_ Firenze said before Amy whipped out her wand.

"_Tell us now!"_ Amy shouted angrily.

"_No wait. I've got it. I know the importance of Mars now. Mars is the God of war, that means when it burns bright there will be war or danger."_ Rachel said.

"_You read the Quibbler too much. But we definitely need to get to the Shrieking Shack, we can't take the risk."_ Clare added.

They ran out of the clearing and arrived at the Hippogriff paddock.

"_How are we going to get there, it's getting late?"_ Kirsti asked.

"_You can be so thick sometimes. We are standing in a Hippogriff paddock, full of Hippogriffs, we can take Buckbeak."_ Rachel said, astounded by Kirsti's slow thinking.

"_Yeah and Amy and I can fly in our animagi forms."_ Clare said.

"_Amy can but you won't be able to keep up, if you transform either Harry, Kirsti or me will carry you." _ Rachel said.

Clare and Amy transformed and Clare flew into Kirsti's pocket, as Harry, Kirsti and Rachel bowed before Buckbeak, desperately hoping he would bow in response. As soon as Buckbeak bowed, they clambered on to his back and began to fly to the Shrieking Shack.

Rachel got Buckbeak to land behind some trees near the Shrieking Shack, so they could see what was happening. As soon as they touched the ground they could hear shouting and small explosions. Rachel immediately told Buckbeak to return to the Hippogriff paddock and returned to concentrate on the shouts.

"_We're too late, it's started."_ Kirsti said quietly.


	16. The Battle!

**Chapter 16: The Battle!**

"_Look there's that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange, who's that she's fighting? I can't see."_ Rachel scowled.

"_That's my mum. Look there's Sirius fighting Lucius Malfoy."_ Clare said, feeling very worried.

"_We need to help them, they don't know it's a trap."_ Kirsti said urgently. Kirsti, Harry, Rachel and Clare ran out into the battle, whipping out their wands.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Rachel bellowed and Antonin Dolohov was sent flying away from Danielle and his wand.

"_STUPEFY!"_ shouted Clare at Barty Crouch Jr.

Harry had meanwhile started a duel with Regulus Black.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ shouted Harry, but it missed and Regulus shouted _"IMPEDIMENTA!"_ and Harry was frozen on the spot. He then disarmed Harry and shouted _"REDUCTO!" _and Harry was knocked to the ground and he fell unconscious after the blast had hit him in the head, while Regulus was leaning over him in preparation to cast another curse. Suddenly a tawny owl swooped down and attacked Regulus' face. Regulus in retaliation cast the Cruciatus curse. The owl fell out of the air and Amy transformed back into herself. Amy was writhing around on the floor screaming in pain. The screaming had caused Sirius to look over. He headbutted Lucius which broke his Malfoy's nose. Sirius then ran over and shouted _"INCARCEROUS!"_ Ropes shot out of the end of Sirius' wand and bound Regulus to the nearest tree.

"_Are you ok?"_ asked Sirius.

"_Yeah I'm ok."_ replied Amy.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ demanded Sirius.

"_We came to warn you, it's a trap."_ said Amy.

"_What do you mean."_ asked Sirius.

"_Voldemort."_ replied Amy.

Just as Amy said this Voldemort emerged from the shadows.

"_So glad you could join us at our little meeting. You have made my job so much easier; I can now kill most of my enemies in one go. But before I kill each and everyone of you, I would like to reacquaint you with your dear friend, Mr Pettigrew." _Voldemorthissed.

Peter Pettigrew also emerged from the shadows next to Voldemort but he was now deformed because his animagus transformation had gone a bit wrong. Peter had huge rat ears and a long rat tail, Sirius would have roared with laughter had the circumstances been not quite so serious. Peter stepped forward and shouted, _"FURNUOCULUS!"_ aiming at Clare but actually hit Rabastan Lestrange, whose face then became covered with boils. Voldemort was watching the battle from the side. Moody was duelling with Crabbe, Tonks was fighting Malfoy, Sirius was fighting Barty Crouch Jr and Snape and Lupin were fighting Dolohov and Rodolphus. When Danielle approached Pettigrew she shouted _"TARANTALLEGRA!"_ and Pettigrew began dancing uncontrollably, then Kirsti cast the Twitchy Ears Hex. Voldemort then turned his attention to Rachel, who was in the middle of the battle hexing any Deatheater in sight.

"_IMPERIO!"_ Voldemort yelled, Rachel suddenly felt as if she was walking on air. Voldemort, with a swish of his wand, made Rachel walk over to Harry, his intention was to get her to kill Harry. Rachel, with all her strength, shouted, "NO!" Rachel tried to fight the curse and was crawling around on the floor in agony until Voldemort got bored, when a new Deatheater apparated in and a flock of about 20 Dementors swooped in.

The Dementors hovered over the battle, not particularly hurting anyone specific until they came across Lupin and Snape, all of the dementors grouped around them and began sucking out all of their happy memories. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _shouted Rachel, who had just stood up and had recovered from the Imperious curse. A silver phoenix shot out of the end of her wand and charged at five of the Dementors, driving them back, driving them away from Snape and Lupin. Danielle and Lily were also casting Patronus' at the other end of the battle. The Dementors retreated to hovering overhead.

Voldemort was now talking to the new Deatheater that had arrived and Rachel recognised him immediately, it was her father.

"_What the bloody hell?" _Rachel muttered to herself, _"YOOOOU!" _Rachel shouted, as she began to run towards him but Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange stopped her.

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY!" _Rachel hollered.

"_REDUCTO!" _Rodolphus yelled, and Rachel was sent flying backwards, now with a few bruises.

Rachel pulled herself up and shouted, _"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

"_PROTEGO!" _Bellatrix yelled. Rachel continued to fight the Lestranges.

On the other side of the battle Amy and Tonks were fighting with Macnair and Crabbe.

"_IMMOBULUS!" _Tonks shouted and Crabbe was frozen.

"_RICTUSEMPRA!" _Macnair shouted and Tonks doubled over laughing. Macnair then punched her in the face; Tonk's grasped her nose, which was bleeding heavily.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _ Amy shouted.

"_PROTEGO!" _Macnair shouted and the Expelliarmus spell bounced back and Amy went flying ten feet backwards. Amy sat up to see Voldemort duelling with Sirius. Sirius had just cast the Hurling Hex at Voldemort, which had absolutely no effect.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Voldemort screeched cruelly and Sirius' wand flew from his hand. Voldemort then began to talk in parseltongue, which Sirius did not understand, _"You will all die soon, even if you manage to live through this battle. You will not survive, the dark mark will spread. Evil will prevail!" _

"_Why don't you stop mumbling to yourself and fight!" _Sirius shouted cockily.

"_You are not as strong as you think you are. AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Voldemort hissed. But before the spell hit Sirius, Amy dashed and pushed Sirius out of the way. Amy fell to the floor unconscious, as the spell just missed her, while Voldemort was again laughing cruelly.

Then Dumbledore apparated on to the battlefield and began duelling with Voldemort. Clare meanwhile was duelling with Antonin Dolohov, now with little success as she had been hit with the Giggling curse and now couldn't say any incantations because she was laughing too much. Kirsti was duelling with Lucius Malfoy and had been hit by the Suffocating curse and was on the floor trying to breathe. Suddenly Voldemort vanished, leaving the Deatheaters to continue the battle. The Deatheaters fell in to disarray quickly without a leader and one by one they disapparated, all apart from Rachel's father, who grabbed hold of Rachel and then disapparated. Lupin saw Kirsti rolling around the floor, now an unhealthy blue/purple colour.

"_Finite!" _Lupin said hoarsely. Kirsti was able to breathe more easily but she was not back to normal. Sirius apparated with Amy, while Danielle apparated with Kirsti, Lily and Tonks took Harry and Clare to St Mungos. Moody walked over to where Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin were standing.

"_Where's Rachel? Has she been taken to St Mungos?" _Lupin asked.

"_No, she's been taken by her father." _Dumbledore replied calmly.


	17. St Mungos!

Authors Note – flashbacks are signified by : 

**Chapter 17: St Mungos!**

"Hey, hey. Is she all right? Hey look she's waking up." Tonks said. 

Amy sat up and Sirius gave her a hug and didn't let go for three minutes.

"_How are you feeling?" _asked Tonks.

"_Over the moon. Got any food?" _asked Amy, who looked at the door and saw Clare being wheeled through the door and into the ward and she was still giggling slightly.

"_Hi everyone. Ha ha. Excuse me." _said Clare.

"_There's some Chocolate Frogs."_ said Lily, as she threw a couple of them to Amy and Clare.

"_Oh yummy, tee hee. Where's Kirsti, Rachel and Harry?" _asked Clare.

"Kirsti and Harry over there." said Lily pointing to the opposite side of the room. 

Just then Dumbledore, Moody, Snape and Lupin walked into the ward and conjured some chairs to sit on.

"_Ah so good to see everyone alive and well." _Dumbledore said cheerily while picking up a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"_Where's Rachel?" _Clare asked again.

"_I can't tell you at the moment. We need to know why you were at the Shrieking Shack." _said Dumbledore calmly.

After a lengthy explanation of why they were there two healers came into the ward to check on everyone. One of the healers basically forced a revolting smelling potion down Harry's throat to help with his ribs, some of which had cracked when he was hit. The other healer gave Kirsti a nicer looking potion to keep open her airways until she completely recovered from the Suffocation curse. The first healer then swooped in to check on Clare's dislocated shoulder.

"_Now I think we deserve an explanation." _said Amy.

"_Quite right. Moody you can explain the first bit of this story." _said Dumbledore.

"_I got some information that there was to be a group of Deatheaters gathering just outside of Hogsmeade for a meeting. So we thought we would take the opportunity to try and catch them and possibly arrest them. But as you well know it was a trap and Voldemort was there." _Moody growled.

"_The Deatheaters gathered for several reasons – they want to create deeper connections within the Ministry, killing their opposition, the Order of the Phoenix, and develop a plan to kill you lot. Unless anyone knows anything else?" _said Dumbledore.

"_No. He was speaking Parseltongue when I fought him, I didn't understand a word." _Sirius said.

"_What are you talking about? I heard every word he said" _said Amy.

"_What did he say?" _asked Dumbledore.

"_He said something like 'you'll die soon, even if you live through this battle. You will not survive, the dark mark will spread, evil will prevail." _Amy replied.

"_I think we can deduce from this that you are a Parselmouth." _Dumbledore said.

"_Unfortunately we were not able to arrest any Deatheaters but we do know who some of these Deatheaters are, which will give the Order some work to do."_

"_What happened to the Dementors?" _asked Kirsti.

"_They went as soon as Voldemort disappeared." _said Moody.

"_Where's Rachel?" _asked Clare again, getting annoyed.

"_I suppose I shall have to tell you. Rachel has been kidnapped by her father." _said Dumbledore.

"_Well what on earth are you doing sitting around here for? Don't you know he's a Deatheater." _shouted Amy.

"_Miss Black please calm yourself. I do not believe her father will kill her." _said Dumbledore.

"_He killed his wife, what's to say he won't kill his daughter?" _shouted Amy.

"_I assure you Amy we taking steps to locate your friend." _said Moody.

"_Oh dear you don't look at all well, how can I help you?" _asked the dumb blonde witch from behind the reception desk.

"_Oh yes I'm absolutely fine." _said Rachel before she passed out. A healer conjured a stretcher and took Rachel to the fourth floor ward.

: one minute Rachel was at the battle outside the Shrieking Shack and the next she was in the other end of the Forbidden Forest with her father.

"_How have you been my dear daughter?" _he said in a menacingly evil tone.

"_Don't you dare speak to me as if I'm a relative of yours, you murderous scumbag." _shouted Rachel.

"_How dare you be so rude to me, obviously you never learnt to respect your elders." _he replied.

"_I show respect to those who deserve it." _Rachel snapped.

"_CRUCIO!"_ he shouted. :

Rachel sat bolt upright in fright, just then a healer spoke to her.

"_Oh good you're awake. We've lifted the Hemophilia hex from you, but you've broken one of your wrists and fractured the other. You have a few deep cuts as well so they need to be patched up." _said the healer.

"_Not now I have to find some one." _Rachel whispered.

"_Well that can wait for now.." _said the healer who was now frozen in time.

Rachel got up and limped out the door, and somehow managed to get down several fights of stairs.

Meanwhile on the ground floor Quirrel and Lockhart had been taken from the fourth floor for a walk. They were approaching the ward in which the members of the Order were. Quirrel was still stuttering and shaking, the back of his head was deformed and still slightly resembled a face. He now spent most of his time knitting a new turban and writing envelopes for Lockhart's fanmail. Lockhart was still as self-absorbed as ever, constantly signing pictures of himself and flashing his unnaturally white teeth in wide toothy grins at everyone in a 20 meter radius. Snape meanwhile had stepped out of the ward to get some air because there were too many happy people and he didn't see Quirrel and Lockhart walking down the corridor. Quirrel wasn't even looking where he was going and he bumped straight into Snape.

"_Sss – ss – Severus! Ahh" _Quirrel stammered before fainting in fright.

"_Oh would you like an autograph? Of course you would." _said Lockhart who had just spotted Snape but didn't remember that he used to work with him.

Lockhart proceeded to pull out pictures of himself from his pocket and grab and quill from a nearby table and began rapidly signing them and pushing them towards Snape, who was slowly backing into the ward in an attempt to avoid Lockhart. Lockhart looked up and saw all those who were in the ward were staring at him.

"_Oh look more adoring fans. I'm going to need some more pictures. Don't go anywhere." _shouted Lockhart. He turned to go back up the corridor, when a voice was heard.

"_No I don't want your namby pamby crappy healing potions, so leave me alone!" _Rachel snapped.

"_But you are in need of medical attention." _the healer said.

"_No I'm not so could you now bog off I have to find my friends. Don't touch me I don't know where you've been!" _Rachel yelled. There was a thump and the healer was knocked to floor and the sound of a door opening. Rachel walked through the door and came face to face with Lockhart,

"_Oh, another adoring fa…" _Lockhart was unable to finish his sentence as Rachel had frozen him. Rachel walked down the hall and did not see Quirrel passed out on the floor and fell over him, as she fell she hit her head and was once again unconscious.

: _"CRUCIO!"_ he shouted, and Rachel fell to the floor. _"You will beg for death when I'm through with you. You will beg just like your pitiful mother."_

"_EXPELLIARMUS" _Rachel shouted, but he blocked it with a protego charm.

"_How dare you mention my mother. You have no right. You are pathetic, you are just Voldemort's boot-licking slave."_ Rachel shouted before casting a Hurling Hex and sending her father flying backwards fifty feet.

"_Your mum was a stupid little muggle, I don't know why I married her in the first place." _he shouted before shooting arrows out of his wand, most of which Rachel dodged except for one which hit her right leg.

"_My mother was worth twenty of you." _Rachel shouted angrily. :

Snape had just finished telling them about his little encounter with Quirrel and Lockhart when the ward door swung open and Hagrid strode in carrying five boxes.

"_Ah I see ya all awake then. How are ya all?" _Hagrid asked _"Here are some rock cakes for each of ya." _Hagrid said as he passed the boxes all around and everyone eyed them with a little worry. _"Where's Rachel?" _

"_Not now Hagrid." _said Dumbledore, before conjuring Hagrid a chair.

Then all nine of the Weasleys and Hermione burst through the door; Hermione was carrying a large stack of books.

"_Hi. Guess what, schools finished early." _said Ron excitedly whilst Hermione only huffed.

"_These are your yearbooks. We already got them signed for you at school." _said Hermione as she passed everyone a book. And they then got everyone there to sign them.

"_I've just got some business to attend to. I'll be back later." _said Lupin and he got up and left the ward.

"_This rooms getting a bit full, I think I'll go and get a drink." _said Snape and he got up and left the room.

"_I'll join you Severus. Coming Alastor?" _said Dumbledore and both he and Moody got up and left.

Just as Dumbledore and Moody left Neville and Oliver arrived to see Kirsti and Clare. Neville was carrying a large bouquet of flowers for Clare and he somehow managed to trip over on his way to Clare's bedside, but even though he hit the floor the flowers managed to land on Clare's bed.

Meanwhile on the fourth floor the healers were trouble dealing with a disruptive and uncooperative patient.

"_Will you please calm down and cooperate or we will have to put you back to sleep." _pleaded the healer.

"_Alright. Now why won't you tell me anything and where are my friends?" _Rachel shouted and several things exploded and the healer then cast a spell and she was back to sleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up to find herself on her own in the ward. She decided that she had had enough and decided she would sneak down to reception to get her wand as the healers had taken it away from her when she had arrived at St Mungos with no ID. She limped all the way down to the reception area to reclaim her wand.

"_Oh dear I'm sorry it has already been signed for and claimed by your next of kin." _said the ditzy blonde receptionist.

"_What you mean? That sad excuse of a father I've got?" _said Rachel who was now panicking. _"Who was it?"_

"_I'm not of liberty to disclose that information to you." _said the receptionist in a smug tone.

"_What is the matter with you, do you have some mental disability? Tell me who has my wand." _Rachel shouted as several items in reception exploded.

"_What are you doing down here?" _shouted the healer who had been dealing with Rachel the previous day.

"_None of your business, now go take a long running jump off the Knight Bus." _Rachel snapped before being put back to sleep.


	18. The Day Of Revelations!

**Chapter 18: The Day Of Revelations!**

Later that day, Rachel woke up to find herself back up on the fourth floor ward and found Lupin sitting next to her.

"_Professor I think my dads stolen my wand. That stupid and deliberately unhelpful woman at reception told me my next of kin had signed for it." _said Rachel urgently.

"_No he didn't." _replied Lupin.

"_How do you know? Well if he didn't then who did if only a next of kin can sign for personal possessions?" _Rachel asked.

"_The reason I know this is because I signed for it. Here." _said Lupin as he handed it back to her.

"_Wha, huh, no wait, erm. What?" _Rachel stammered.

"_I'm your fathers half brother. We have the same father. Our father was married to his mother, but divorced her when he met my mother. We've never met each other even though we were at Hogwarts at the same time, he was two years above me. I know there is a strong resentment within him towards me and my parents." _Lupin answered.

"_What? Huh I don't get.." _Rachel stammered.

"_I'm your uncle." _he said.

"_Well I get that. What I don't get is why you didn't take me out of the orphanage years ago or try to make contact with me?" _Rachel snapped.

"_I couldn't." _Lupin replied.

"_Why?" _Rachel shouted. _"Forgive me if I sound like a brat but I think I deserve an explanation."_

"_Firstly there was no Wolfsbane potion then, therefore I would have been a threat to you three nights every month. Secondly there is a werewolf decree at the Ministry declaring that werewolves cannot look after anyone under the age of 16, regardless if they are family or not, and as you know any Witch or Wizard legally becomes an adult when they are 16." _Lupin said sadly.

"_Oh ok. Sorry I shouted." _Rachel replied. _"Where are the others? Are they all ok?" _

"_Yes they are all fine. They are on the ground floor. You can go down there now if you stop blowing things up." _said Lupin.

"_Oh you've finally decided to join us then." _said Kirsti sarcastically.

"_Yes I have, and that milk moustache you've got is most attractive." _replied Rachel as she limped through the door.

"_You missed the Weasleys, they were here yesterday."_ Harry said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"_What happened with he-who-you-are-not-fond-of?" _asked Amy.

"_I was trying to see if committing murder runs in the family. Needless to say I didn't find out." _Rachel replied directly.

"_Did he get away?" _asked Moody from the far corner of the room.

"_Yep." _Rachel replied as she opened a chocolate frog.

"_Alive?" _asked Tonks.

"_Obviously." _Rachel replied.

There was then a knock at the door. The door opened and in walked Amelia Bones, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, and Dolores Umbridge.

"_Oh Merlin, its back." _Rachel said audibly.

"_Good afternoon, I'm sorry to do this now but the Ministry has insisted that the matter be dealt with immediately." _said Amelia in a sympathetic tone.

"_Some of you may, by the end of this discussion end up in Azkaban." _stated Umbridge.

"_What are you croaking on about?" _Sirius asked loudly.

"_Well first of all we have the information of four illegal and unregistered animagi who happen to be right here in this very room." _said Umbridge as she took her time staring at Amy, Kirsti, Clare and Rachel.

"_Why is it looking at me. I don't like it when it looks at me." _said Rachel.

"_Shut up you silly little girl." _snapped Umbridge as Rachel sat there glaring at her and flexing her fingers.

"_That will do Dolores. Secondly we have an instance of underage, and therefore illegal apparating and thirdly we have three instances of underage wizardry." _Amelia Bones finished.

"_Well if I hadn't of apparated, I would be dead now." _Rachel snapped.

"_Then that was under exceptional circumstances but as long as you don't apparate before you take your test and gain your licence this matter will be forgotten. Now, can any of you apparate without a licence?" _Amelia asked kindly. Clare, Kirsti and Amy raised their hands, _"Then the same applies to you."_

"_Now we have the matter of the underage wizardry, I'd like to see you worm your way out of this." _Umbridge said cruelly.

"_Dolores please, will you let me handle this." _Amelia pleaded.

"_They were fighting against Voldemort, do you expect them to let him just kill them?" _Moody said savagely.

"_That is quite true. You will not be punished for wanting to live. Now we come to the illegal animagi situation, can you explain to me how you managed to learn this?" _Amelia said.

"_We kind of taught ourselves and with schoolwork and stuff we didn't have time to register." _Kirsti replied.

"_That is quite an achievement, however it was completely irresponsible but as you are already animagi, all I can tell you to do is register." _Amelia said as Umbridge glared.

"_Ok, thank you very much." _Clare said.

"_Here are your appointment cards to take your apparating tests. As we have finished we will leave you to recuperate." _Amelia said as she practically had to drag Umbridge out of the ward but Umbridge pulled free.

"_Well well well Remus Lupin. Tell me have you met the new head of the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation of the Control of Magical Creatures? He's a very nice man, oh yes, has werewolves killed on sight." _Umbridge sneered.

"_Yoooou! You selfish, evil, foul, fat, waddling toad! You made all of those werewolf decrees, didn't you?" _Rachel said as she walked towards Umbridge, forcing her into a corner. _"Didn't you, do you deny it?" _Rachel yelled.

"_No, I'm proud of it!" _Umbridge hissed. Rachel finally lost it and several windows and vases in the ward exploded.

"_You have ruined my life and my Uncles!" _Rachel said before snatching Umbridge's tiny wand, breaking it in half and ramming each bit up each of her nostrils.

"_Calm down, we're going to lose limbs here and besides she's not worth it!" _Lupin said calmly.

"_Oh I suppose I'll calm down when she's gone!" _Rachel replied. _"Get out."_ Umbridge ran out of the ward quicker than lightning and pushed Snape out of the way as he was trying to get through the door.

"_Wow, that was fantastic!" _Amy said.

"_Here, sign this!" _Clare said, throwing her yearbook at Rachel.


	19. The Summer Holidays!

**Chapter 19: The Summer Holidays!**

It was now two weeks into the summer holidays and everyone was at his or her individual home celebrating their O.W.L and exam results. Kirsti lived at 7 Broom Drive, in Kent and was enjoying an evening in with Oliver and Danielle, watching Quidditch, celebrating her O.W.L. results. Kirsti had managed to get 'Outstanding' in Potions and Herbology and 'Exceeds Expectations' for everything else.

Clare and Harry were enjoying a gobstones tournament at their home in Godrics Hollow. Clare had managed to get O's in Charms and History of Magic and E's in everything else except for Herbology in which she got an A. Harry managed to get in-between 310 and 360 in everything. Whereas Ron got in-between 257 and 298 in everything and Hermione got in-between 175 and 255 in everything except Arithmancy in which she got 40.

Amy was having a pillow fight with Sirius at 12 Grimmauld Place. She was easy to spot as her hair was purple and blue. She had achieved 455 in Transfiguration and 392 in Care of Magical Creatures and in-between 310 and 365 for everything else, even Potions.

Rachel was at 14 Burkina Road eating dinner with Lupin and Percy. Rachel had managed to get 460 in Defence Against the Dark Arts and 378 in Ancient Runes and in-between 310 and 367 and in everything else including 350 for Divination, which surprised most people.

However their lives were far from perfect, Dumbledore had been forced to cast a Fidelius charm on these houses because they were still in danger from Voldemort. Lupin was Sirius and Amy's Secret Keeper and Sirius was Lupin and Rachel's Secret Keeper. Lily was Danielle and Kirsti's and Danielle was Lily, Clare and Harry's. They had all managed to pass their apparating tests on their first go and took great joy in smirking and waving their pass papers at Umbridge as they passed her in the Atrium. After they had been registered as Animagi they refused to transform into their human forms and had a water fight in the fountain in the Atrium. Umbridge had threatened to _"have them put down" _as which point Rachel went up to her and shook her wet fur all over her.

"_We'll have to see if it is acceptable to the Ministry for you to live with dangerous half-breeds like the one in your family." _snarled Umbridge at Rachel. At which point Rachel chased Umbridge down the Atrium until she slipped on the wet floor and skidded on her saggy butt into a nearby fireplace.


End file.
